40 Weeks
by fanficluva72
Summary: Meredith and Derek. I'm a big fan of theirs. No Addison this time. Meredith and Derek now engaged and pregnant hence, 40 weeks lol, okay, its cutesy stuff, but sweet without being too too corny. Please Read and most importantly, REVIEW!
1. Week 1

40 Weeks

Hello! Okay, so this is starting out pretty well, I don't know where all its gonna go, and the chapter lengths will definitely vary. Today is my birthday, so I don't know how much I'll be able to write, but I would LOVE the reviews! Alrighty! Have a great day!

A/N: I Don't own Grey's Anatomy, the characters, or anything. I really wish I did, but I don't. Also, this doesn't have Addison in it, because, well, I don't like Addison. She went back to New York with Mark.

**Week 1**

Meredith slung her black leather bag onto the bar. She opened it carefully and removed a shiny tube of red lipstick. A smile came upon her face as she applied the lipstick and smacked her lips. She gave a smile to Joe, and sat down on the barstool.

"What'll it be tonight, Dr. Grey?" Joe asked with a smile.

Before she could answer, a strong voice answered putting his arm around her.

"Three shots of tequila for each of us."

Meredith smiled up at the man. "You know, I am capable of ordering for myself." She grinned.

"Yes, but you always get the same thing, every time, every night we come, and I have a thing for ordering drinks for beautiful women." He grinned back.

Meredith rolled her eyes, and took her shots.

"Good evening, Dr. Burke." The man said as Preston Burke took a seat beside them.

"Hope we're not interrupting?" Dr. Burke said motioning to the lady on his arm.

Cristina nodded toward Meredith, who did the same thing back.

"Dr. Yang." Meredith's date nodded. "Dr. McDreamy." She nodded back.

Two Hours and Four Slightly Drunk Doctors Later

"Well, we best be going off, Cheerio!" Derek laughed with a very bad, drunk British accent.

Burke smiled, "G'day Doctor!"

Meredith grabbed her heels that had come off in the process of dancing on the pool table with Derek, and they walked the four blocks to her house.

Fumbling for her keys, Derek kissed Meredith's neck.

"Derek, I cant find the" giggles, "keys."

Derek pushed Meredith's small frame against the doorbell and kissed her more. Meredith just dropped her bag onto the ground and wrapped her arms around him.

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Izzie's eyes fluttered open as she heard the doorbell repeatedly ringing. Pushing the covers off her, Alex stirred.

"Shhh, babe, I'm just going to answer the door."

Alex nodded and rolled back over into a deep sleep. Izzie grabbed her robe and walked quietly to the door.

Walking down the quiet halls of the house that she shared with Meredith, she saw Meredith and Derek pressed up against the door. She knocked on the window.

Meredith turned. "Look, Derek! Friendly Izzie is going to let us in, so that we can go to bed!"

Derek smirked, "Going to bed, but not to sleep."

Izzie opened the door. "hello lovebirds. Are we drunk this time?"

Meredith giggled. "Thank you, dear friend, you are…fabulous!"

Izzie rolled her eyes and locked the door after them.

Meredith led Derek to her room and they shut the door. Thankful that they were gone, Izzie climbed back into bed with Alex.

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Meredith awoke to the smell of blueberry pancakes, and a bad hangover. She nudged Derek lightly, and he rolled over to face her.

"mmmm….good morning beautiful."

Meredith smiled, "good morning handsome."

This was their morning ritual, they had done this every night for the past month that they weren't on call, and she was starting to be very used to waking up to him.

"What's that smell?" Derek asked.

"What's today?" Meredith asked back.

"Saturday morning. What's that smell?"

"Well, its Saturday. That's Izzie's blueberry pancake day."

"You have days?"

"Izzie likes to bake."

"But, you have food on a certain day?"

"She's the only one who can cook, otherwise we would starve."

"There's always takeout."

Meredith smiled. "Get dressed, I'm hungry."

"You sure you don't want to continue where we left off?" he said with a seductive smile.

"Hmm, you, or blueberry pancakes?" Meredith joked, kissing him on the lips.

**  
MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Meredith walked hand-in-hand with Derek to the kitchen, and just as she got there, both their mouths dropped. Izzie and Alex were baking and canoodling, but then there was George and…..

Hahaha. This is kind of fun. Alrighty, REVIEW. It is my birthday, a review would be lovely. Haha, I can use that excuse for 5 more hours! Haha.


	2. Week 2

**40 Weeks**

Hey! Thanks so much for the reviews! This probably wont be a very long chapter because it is late, and I am really tired, but my birthday has been awesome! Please keep reading and reviewing, I know kind of whats going to happen, but I'm really writing as I go, so I hope it sounds as good to you as to me when I'm reading it really late tonight! Thanks!

A/N I don't own Grey's Anatomy. I really wish I did, but I don't. Also, this doesn't include Addison, because honestly, I don't like her. She went back to New York with Mark.

**Week 2**

Meredith's pager went off right as she finished tying her scrubs.

"Derek, you know, this is great. Its just so inconvinent when my pager keeps going off!"

Derek smiled and held her doctor's coat open for her to slide into, which she did, with a small smile.

"Why do we even do it here? I mean, our pagers go off, and we could get caught, and we have so much better sex at night."

Derek laughed. "Sometimes we can ignore the pagers, I like sneaking around, it gives me something to look forward to at work, and any sex with you is great!" he smiled.

Meredith rolled her eyes and grabbed her files.

"Love you Mer." He said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too, Derek."

She hurried out of the room after one last kiss. Derek sat back down on top of the table and finished tying his scrubs. He was in love and he knew it.

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

"George!" Meredith called as she took her lunch tray over near his table. George scooted his chair over to make room for her.

"Thanks." She said quietly. "So, George, what in the world was going on last week? You and Callie ran out of the kitchen so fast that we didn't know what to do with ourselves. Are you seeing her now? Why wont you talk to anyone about it? I've been trying to talk to you for a week now!"

George rolled his eyes. "I've been busy."

"Screwing Callie?" Cristina asked sitting down beside George.

"What? No, I mean, yes. I wouldn't refer to it as that. Our lovemaking is a beautiful thing."

"God, he sounds like Dr. Phil." Izzie commented, joining the four.

"Why did you leave so fast?" Alex added joining Izzie.

George looked around. "What? I didn't, we didn't, its just, none of you knew about us, Cristina, you weren't even there!"

"Hospital talk. Gets around fast."

George nodded. "Well, for the record, I am in love with Callie. She is a beautiful woman and she makes me feel complete."

"Save it for the soap operas George." Izzie said. "Did you hear about that girl in 394?"

"The girl with the tumor, on her leg?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah, its crazy big. She's only 17, and the tumor is almost twice her normal weight. 156 pounds." George added.

"I'm one of the doctors, maybe I'll get to scrub in, its going to be a great watch, but even better from the table." Cristina marveled.

15 minutes later

Alex's beeper went off as well as George's.

"Who's paging?" Meredith asked.

Alex blushed. "Uh, its urgent. I'll catch up later."

Cristina looked around the table. "yeah, Izzie left a few minutes ago."

Alex turned more red and hurried to throw his things away.

"George?"

"Meredith, Cristina, been great talking to you, but I get to scrub in on an open heart surgery in 4 hours and all I have to do are finish my rounds!" George said excitedly.

"Who's operating?" Cristina inquired.

"Burke, of course."

"That's not fair, I wanna scrub in. Where's Burke?"

Meredith looked at the now empty table in front of her.

Derek spotted her from across the room and made his way to sit with her.

"Hey, Mer."

Meredith smiled and gestured for him to sit down.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Well, apparently no one in this hospital is not getting some. And oh, four of them are in my house. That's not even counting us!"

Derek laughed.

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Derek walked down the street in the rain, down a dark alley and around the corner. He stopped in front of a dark and mysterious looking building and was asked his name. After a brief introduction, he was allowed inside.

Alrighty, that's good for now! Please REVIEW!


	3. Week 2 Continued

**40 Weeks**

Okay, its official I am a loser. I cant help it, I'm addicted to continuing this now, thanks to all the great reviews! So, here goes another chapter. Fair warning is that this will probably be pretty short, one longer scene. Its just an extension on week two to tell you where Derek was! Hehe. I love cliffhangers. Alrighty, please review!

A/N: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. I really, really wish I did. That would be fun. But I don't. Also, Addison is not here because she and Mark went back to New York.

**Week 2 (Continued)**

Shaking his wet hair, Derek stepped into the building. The escort led him down a long, dark hallway,

"Sir, please, uh, sit, I find boss for you." He said, in broken English.

Derek nodded and sat in the leather chair next to the large door.

Fifteen minutes later, a man in a very nice Armani suit came up and shook Derek's hand.

"Dr. Derek Sheperd? My name is Richard Isadora."

Derek nodded. "I hear you're the best in Seattle."

"Yes, we are known as the best in Washington and some of Oregon."

"That's great. I'm not in any rush, but I would like to do the deed sometime soon."

"Yes, of course. That is why we have a private viewing for you. You view the items, decide on your choice, we send it home with you very secretly, and bill you on a separate account. No need for anyone to ever know."

"That's exactly what I need. I only have an hour today, is there any chance I'll be able to find the perfect one by then?"

"Sir, with us, that is very possible. Shall we get started?"

Derek nodded and followed the man into a large room. The lights turned on, illuminating hundreds of diamond engagement rings in large cases sparkling in the light.

He took a deep breath and followed the man around the store.

"So, Dr. Sheperd,"

"Derek."

"Derek, we have a selection of rings here, based on either price, size, shape, we have heart, or oval, round, square, and many others, or based on color."

"Color?" Derek questioned. He didn't know much about jewelry.

"Yes sir, Pink, Gold, Yellow, and White Diamonds. If you have specifics in mind, you can just let me know."

Derek nodded. "Nothing too grand, she's pretty simple. Maybe, something square? And normal diamond color. I don't know what color that is, I just know that they are shiny."

Richard chuckled. "We can definitely do that."

Derek finally had made his selection. It had only been 45 minutes, but the ring popped out at him. It looked like Meredith, a shiny, square diamond, pretty large, but not overpowering her hand. It was a pretty large sum of money, but he was in love, and he loved to spoil her. He didn't have a clue when he was going to propose, just that it would be pretty soon.

After purchasing the ring, he shook hands with Richard, and made his way down the rainy alley that he had come in.

Ring carefully hidden in his pocket, Derek returned to Meredith's house to wait for her to get home from work.

I don't know how that one went, but I would appreciate reviews! Like i said, it wasnt very long, but just one scene, enough to get his point across! Yay!


	4. Week 3

**40 Weeks**

Hello! Thank you SO much for all of your reviews! I really enjoy reading them every afternoon! So, I'm really unsure at this point of where I am going to take the story, but now that they are getting engaged, its going to be kind of hard to work in the whole point of the story. Haha. I'm not much of a planner. But here it goes! Please review!

A/N: I do not own Grey's Anatomy. It would be really amazing if I did, I would be pretty popular. Haha. But, I do not. Addison isn't in this story because I do not like her, she is living in New York with Mark.

**Week 3**

Meredith's eyes opened as a wave of nausea hit her. She looked down and saw Derek's arms wrapped around her. She pondered whether to just get up and head for the bathroom in case she really did throw up, or rather to wait, and hope that it passed. Her clock read 3:48 am. Was it worth waking Derek? He looked so cute when he slept. As the urge to retch got stronger, Meredith pushed Derek's arms off of her waist and grabbed a sheet to wrap around herself.

Derek woke up as Meredith pushed his arms off of her. He finally glanced at the clock, 3:51. It was very early. Meredith wasn't in bed anymore, and he could hear her throwing up from the bathroom. Carefully, he opened the dresser and slid on a pair of sweatpants that he had left at her house. Walking cautiously into the bathroom, he saw that Meredith was sitting on the floor wrapped in a towel, and throwing up everything from the meal they had eaten around 9:00.

Derek didn't quite know what to do except for to grab a rubber band off the counter and a wet washcloth and tie her hair back and help her wipe her mouth. For fifteen minutes, he massaged her back, and when she finally seemed to be doing better, he helped her climb back into bed.

"Thanks." She said with a tired voice and a sleepy smile.

Derek nodded and kissed her forehead. "Go to sleep Mer, you'll feel better in the morning. I bet it's just that dinner. Those broiled shrimp didn't look too cooked."

Meredith cringed at the reminder of what she had eaten, and Derek pulled the covers over her.

"I'm sure its just the shrimp." He added again for reassurence.

Little did he know.

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

6:00 a.m.

Meredith groaned as the alarm clock went off. She hit snooze and looked over to find Derek gone.

"Derek?" she called.

"He left around 4:30." A voice from the other room called.

Throwing on her robe, Meredith opened the door to see Alex waiting outside with a cup of coffee and a biscuit.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in a confused voice.

"I stayed over, Izzie had to go in early and Derek left just as I woke up. He said you had gotten sick earlier."

"Did he tell you to do this?"

"No, I'm trying to work on my bedside manner."

Meredith rolled her eyes and took the coffee.

"Well, thank you. Did Derek say where he was going?"

"Nope, but he left a note to give to you, when you woke up."

"Oh?"

Alex produced the note, and Meredith read it over.

-Mer

I got called in for an emergency surgery. I know that you don't have to be at SGH till 7, so I left biscuits and coffee out, you can heat them up. Frozen grilled cheese? I threw it out of the fridge. Do you actually eat that for breakfast? It looked moldy.  Anyways, I hope you are feeling better, we definitely wont go back to that restaurant. If you aren't feeling up to it, call my cell and I will tell the chief that you are too sick to work. Feel better!

Love,

Derek

Meredith sighed and smiled.

"Where's George?" she asked.

"He and Callie are still in his bedroom. I think he had to be at work at 4:00 for rounds, but I'm not his mother."

"You didn't wake him up!"

"Like I said, I'm not his mother."

"Alex!"

"What?"

Meredith hurried down the hall to George's room, and Alex put her biscuit in his mouth.

"George?" she called into the room.

Knocking again. "George, I'm coming in!"

No answer. Meredith opened the door.

"George?" No one was there.

"ALEX!"

"What?"

"George isn't here!"

"I know."

"You just said he was!"

"I just wanted your biscuit."

Meredith glanced at the empty plate and gave Alex a mock-glare.

"I should have known."

"Yes, you should have. And, now you have officially 53 minutes before you have to give me a ride to work."

Meredith rolled her eyes again and handed him back the coffee.

"I'm getting a shower."

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Alright, I know it was short, but I had a point at the beginning! Please read and review. BTW, so I was trying to add humor. I'm tired. Let me know if it was lame haha. Have a great day!


	5. Week 3 Continued

**40 Weeks**

Hey! I cant help updating, I love to write! So, please read and review! Sometime in the next couple of chapters is a BIG surprise! Or, maybe you already have an idea. Whatever. Haha, please review!

A/N: I wish I owned Grey's Anatomy, but I don't. Addison isn't here because she is not pro Der/Mer and she went back to New York with Mark.

**Week 3 (Continued)**

Meredith and Cristina scrambled behind Bailey.

"Where have you been?" she barked.

"Sorry, traffic." They both said in unison.

"Sure, sure. Cristina, you got labs, Grey, you're checking on Mrs. Fullman in 449. Remember, there's a meeting at 12:00 in with the chief. Don't be late for that. Don't be late when you are answering to me, again. Got it?"

Meredith and Cristina nodded furiously. Of course there wasn't traffic. Cristina and Burke were hooking up in the on-call room, and Meredith was puking in the bathroom. She figured that it was just leftover from two days ago. She had been nauseous all week, come to think of it. But, she had a job, and internship. She was stressed. Thank God it was Friday. She had the night off, and all of Saturday off. She and Derek were going on a "surprise trip" Saturday night, and she was having a spa day on Saturday. She had no clue why Derek was sending her to the spa, but she was gonna take the relaxation where she could get it.

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Sauntering down the hall, Derek kept his eye out for Meredith. He was so nervous about Saturday night. He knew that he was going to propose and had booked reservations for Meredith at the spa. Then, he had gotten reservations at a very nice restaurant, the Red Room. They were going to set up a private table for them, complete with red roses and champagne.

"Meredith!" Derek called as he saw her coming out of a room.

"Hey Derek." She said in a sort of low voice, avoiding awkward stares from a patient down the hall.

"Are you okay? You look a little pale."

"Yes. Yeah, I'm fine."

Meredith grabbed his arm as she started swaying.

"Fine? You do not look fine. Fine people do not sway."

"Derek, I'm a little dizzy, and a little sick, but I'm fine."

"Uh huh. Well, while you are in a hospital, I could have someone check you out. Or I could check you out." He said with a smirk.

"I'm fine. If it gets to be a problem, I'll sit down."

"And then get checked out."

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, if it gets any worse, I'll get checked out."

"Thank you babe."

"Yeah, yeah yeah."

Derek kissed her on the mouth.

"Derek!"

"What?"

"Who even knows about our relationship? Couldn't we get in more trouble?"

"Who's already in trouble?"

"Hah, Bailey still hasn't gotten over that night in the car."

"At the party that you didn't know about, but then got there and got drunk?"

"That would be the one."

"Well, I'll stick to the cheek at work."

"Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah yeah."

Meredith gave him a small kiss on the mouth.

"Happy, McDreamy?"

"Yes. Very."

"Good. See you at lunch."

"You know where I sit."

They both started to walk off.

"Wait!"

"Yes?" Derek turned around.

"I have a meeting during lunch, with the Chief. All the interns do. Do you know anything?"

"No, but if I find out, I'll page you."

"Ok, I love you Derek."

"I love you too Mer."

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Derek walked down the hall feeling very content. He was madly in love with his girlfriend, and had been for a year and a half, since he first saw her at the bar. He was going to propose on Saturday, and he wanted to get married soon. He was smitten, and that's not something he could help.

"Hey Dr. Sheperd!" came a voice from behind him.

"Dr. Burke. How are you doing?"

"Doing great. Just great. Only two interns have managed to kill patients right below my nose today."

"Well, interns will be interns."

"Speaking of interns, did you go see Richard?"

"Yeah, lets go somewhere more quiet to talk about this."

"Okay."

Leading Dr. Burke into an empty bathroom, Dr. Sheperd was filled with questions.

"So, how did you like it?" Burke asked.

"It was great. There were so many rings to choose from. It was late though, and dark, and the area looked very sketchy."

"Ha, yes, well, they are amazing. They only take appointments, they handpick the diamonds. They have very high-profile clients as well, and the well-known surgeon status is probably what got you the appointment."

"Yeah. It was nice. What was with the Richard guy?"

"He's very well known. He's from France, and he is one of the best jewelers in the world, and probably in the top few in the country. Seattle is more calm than the bigger cities that have more congestion, and its easier to run his business from there."

"Ah. How did you know about it?"

"Well, lets just say, I may have bought an engagment ring as well."

"You and Cristina!"

"Yeah. I proposed a few weeks ago. We are really happy, we just haven't had time to tell anyone yet. Plus, she cant wear the ring here because well, we haven't told anyone and she doesn't wear jewelry to work."

"That's great!" Derek said, patting him on the back.

"Yeah. It really is. I am so ecstatic all the time now."

"Who would have thought, both of us. Marrying interns."

"Wait, hold up, Meredith hasn't even said yes to you yet!"

Derek laughed. "I know. I'm just so nervous!"

"So was I. Cristina was impressed that I didn't throw up while waiting for her answer."

"You're not comforting."

"I know. Good luck, man."

Derek and Burke departed separately and the matter wasn't spoken of again.

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Meredith made her way to the chief's office for the meeting during lunch. Knocking on the door, she joined Cristina, Alex, Izzie, and George.

"Hello Dr. Grey."

"Hey Dr. Webber."

"Alright, now that everyone is here. I have a proposition. There is a program, this program is going to be 20 weeks long. In this time duration, you will be assigned to one of the attending in the hospital. If you show interest, or talent, in their specialty, you will follow them around. You will be on call only when they are on call, you will scrub in on all of their surgeries. This is a new program that we are developing, and we have never tried this before, so you five will be our, lab rats, if you will. However, this program will be quite strenuous. You will be pushed to the limit. This program is not mandantory. If you would like to sign up for it, you may do it now, or sometime in the next week. 5 months is a long time people, but, if you are willing to take the chance, you may learn a lot. Dismissed."

The interns looked at each other with excited grins.

"Chief, I'll sign up." Said Cristina, followed by the other four interns.

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

"Alright, I've made your assignements, and after this, you may leave the hospital for the day." Said Chief Webber.

"Cristina, you will be with Dr. Oliver Sinai."

Cristina squealed, grabbed the paperwork.

"See ya, sucka!" she grinned as she skipped off.

"Alex, you will be with Dr. Angela Eithan."

"What a babe."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing Chief. Glad to have the opportunity." Alex replied grabbing the paperwork.

"George, you will be with Dr. Gina Klien."

"Ok, thank you Dr. Webber."

Dr. Webber looked at the remaining two, Izzie and Meredith.

"He always was the polite one, wasn't he?" Dr. Webber joked.

Izzie and Meredith laughed.

"Ok, Izzie, you will be with Dr. Burke."

"Thanks!" she squealed.

Everyone was gone but Dr. Webber and Meredith.

"Meredith. You will be with, Dr. Sheperd."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Seriously?"

"Is there a problem, Dr. Grey?"

"No, of course not. Its just…"

"I know I may be old Dr. Grey, but I can tell when two people are truly in love."

Meredith nodded. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me now. You have always showed promise in the brain area. More than any other intern, plus I know you can take the workload. And you're in love, which makes life all the sweeter.

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Was it corny? Haha. Please review review review!


	6. Week 3 Continued More!

**40 Weeks**

Hola! I am on a writing roll, so here goes another chapter. This is fastforward to Saturday, starting with the spa day! I'm excited to write! Haha. Keep reviewing, I love feedback!

A/N: I am not the owner of Grey's Anatomy, I am the owner of some really cute new sunglasses though. Ok, anyways, that's not the point. Addison isn't in here because she ruins Meredith and Derek, so, she is back in New York with Mark.

**Week 3 (More Continuing)**

Meredith pulled up to the spa fifteen minutes before her appointment. It was 9:00 am, and she was excited because her nausea had subsided except for once that morning. She didn't know exactly what she was having done, but she expected with Derek, it would be relaxing and romantic.

Walking into the large building, she immediately felt relaxed. The walls were painted in neutrals and blues, and greens. There was lots of white furniture and exotic furniture. Flowly fabrics covered cushiony chairs and friendly faces greeted her.

Meredith signed in, and was led to a locker room. It had a sink, a few lockers, a bathroom, and a shower. She was instructed to change into a robe, and leave her cell phone and pager in her locker. She wasn't worried because her program didn't even start until Monday morning. She changed into the fluffy robe, and put her locker key into her pocket.

Entering the hallway, she sat down on the fluffy cushions that surrounded the floor where people waited for their appointments. Picking up a magazine, she browsed through a copy of Seattle.

Seattle Grace was rated the best hospital in the area. Flipping through the article, she found a picture of Derek, and a story of his coming to Seattle Grace. She smiled as she read it, then flipped to the outside, to find that it was a very old story, two years old!

Meredith chuckled and looked romantically at his picture until the lady came and got her.

"Dr. Meredith Grey?"

"Yes, that's me."

"Hi, im Lara. I am going to be taking care of you today."

"That sounds great, what exactly am I getting done, I'm kinda clueless."

"Well, I have been told to tell you, not to worry about it. Dr. Sheperd has the day planned out, and everything sounds very relaxing. He will be coming to pick you up around six tonight."

"Okay, that's fine."

"Okay." Lara said with a smile.

"This is Gertie, she is going to be starting off with you today." Lara explained as Meredith shook Gertie's hand.

"Follow me." Gertie said. "So, today we are going to start you off, with a facial."

Meredith smiled. This was going to be fun.

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Derek paced back and forth inside his apartment. 10:00 am. Meredith was at the spa right now. He hoped that she was having a good time. He had so much planned for her today. He knew he was going to propose tonight, but how? He had been sleepless for two nights thinking about it, and he still had no clue. He knew that they were going to the Red Room, and then for a horse-drawn carriage ride around the park, a few miles outside the city. He thought he would probably propose on the bridge overlooking the lit-up lake, during the fireworks that were supposed to happen around 9:00 p.m.

Derek sighed. 13 more hours of worrying.

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Meredith smiled as the massouse massaged her back. Deep tissue massage. That was what was after the body scrub that she had just received. This was great. The room was all white, white table, white towels, white walls, white candles, and white uniforms for the massouse. She enjoyed being massaged while thinking of what the night had in store.

"Is this good?" the massouse asked her.

"Mmmm yeah." Meredith answered.

"You are very lucky to have a boyfriend who does this for you."

"I know. I'm confused, there's no special occasion."

"Well, men can surprise you sometimes."

"You don't think…."

"Well, maybe."

"A proposal? Goodness."

"You never know. Men are mysterious and can be very romantic if you let them."

"Gosh, what if he does? What am I going to say?"

"Do I really have to tell you that?" she chuckled.

"No, of course I'll say yes. I love him."

"Such a nice place to be. A doctor, in love, getting engaged."

"Yeah, it is." Meredith said, appreciating it all.

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

"Alright, Meredith, I have to ask you some questions before we give you this sauna bath."

"Sure."

"Okay, have you ever had a sauna bath before?"

"Nope."

"When was the first day of your last period?"

"Um, let me think."

"Today is March 30th, if that is any help."

"Yeah, March 7th."

"Okay. That's a bit of help, is there any chance you could be pregnant?"

"Well, I'm really not sure. I really don't know. I wouldn't know by now, would I?"

"Er, I guess if you were planning a pregnancy you could take a test, I don't know if you read yet. Have you had any morning sickness?"

"Well, no I got sick from this restaurant a few nights ago, and I've been pretty sick."

"Well, since we don't know, I say we skip it, that's the safest thing to do, and if it turns out that you aren't pregnant, you can come back and get the sauna bath."

"Okay." Meredith replied glumly. She knew that she couldn't be pregnant. She and Derek were always careful. Plus, she hadn't missed a period yet, she'd just been sick. But that was from the restaurant. Wasn't it?

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Derek was on his way to pick up Meredith from the spa. He had gone around 4:00 p.m. and dropped off a dress for her.

He was nervous. Still. Still nervous, so many hours later."

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Meredith was dressed in the beautiful strapless black gown that Derek had bought her. It was a beautiful piece of clothing on top of a perfect spa day.

She came out of the back spa room to find a perfect looking Derek waiting for her.

"Meredith. You look beautiful."

Meredith blushed. "Thank you, its this dress you got me. Its so amazing. This whole day has been so amazing."

"Amazing day for an amazing woman."

Meredith giggled and took the arm that Derek offered as they walked into the cool night.

"You look great, Derek. You clean up nice."

"Well, thank you. Look who's talking, Miss Princess."

"Where are we going?" Meredith asked.

"Ah, there is a good question. It is a restaurant called the Red Room."

"The Red Room? Derek, that place is amazing! My friend Kate and I used to walk by all the time and just look at the gorgeous people in there!"

Derek chuckled. "Well, you are a gorgeous person, so that is where we are going."

Meredith gave Derek a kiss on the lips.

Arm around her, they made their way down the corner to a fabulous looking restaurant.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Dinner was served with a level of elegance that Meredith had only seen in movies, and not since college in real life.

The servers were so professional that you hardly knew that they were even there.

The atmosphere required a certain amount of class just to enter. Derek was greeted by two couples in the process of dinner, with kisses on each cheek and a few kind words before getting back to what he really wanted to be doing, talking to Meredith.

"You're quite popular." Meredith remarked after the second couple left.

"Not popular, just known. It's a New York social thing. Both those couples were from New York. It's a large social circle of a certain group, and its just the thing to do."

"Ah. Mr. New York."

"Haha, I wish. But, I'm starting to like Seattle. I really have a thing for"

"The ferry boats. I've heard."

"Well I was going to say you. But ferryboats are a close second."

Meredith chuckled.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"You hardly ate your cheesecake, you okay?" Derek asked after dessert had been cleared.

"Yeah, too full. This has been an amazing night Derek. This dinner was great. The spa was great. The dress is great. And, you're more than great."

Derek smiled back at her. "You're not so bad yourself. You know, I really love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

"I have a surprise for you." Derek said as he took Meredith's blindfold. For the ride to the park, he had blindfolded her, so that she wouldn't know where they were going. 

Removing the blindfold, Meredith looked around and saw hundreds of beautiful flowers, a lit up lake with a huge waterfall, and a bridge that was magnificent.

"Derek, its gorgeous."

Derek didn't say anything but he smiled and took her hand and led her to the bridge.

As if on cue, the fireworks went off, shooting into beautiful shades of reds and oranges, hearts, stars, and the original shapes.

Derek took Meredith's chin in his hand and kissed her deeply. Meredith took his face in her hands and deepened the kiss. When she finally opened her eyes again, Derek was down on one knee.

"Oh my God." She whispered.

"Meredith." Derek said pulling a small black box from his pocket.

"I love you. I am more than in love with you, I am madly in love with you. And I want to be with. I want to be with you for a long time. For forever. For the rest of the time that I am alive and afterwards. I want to grow old together, and travel with you. I want us to have a house full of children, and a life full of importance. I want to go to bed every night knowing that you are right there with me. I want to have a wedding and a honeymoon, and I want to fight with you and then have great make up sex, and then I just want to be with you. I want to sit on the porch of our house and hold you hand. I want to love you forever. I love you Meredith. Will you marry me?"

A lone tear rolled down Meredith's cheek as she nodded fiercely.

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes!"

"YES!"

"YES!"

Derek slipped the ring onto Meredith's finger and then wrapped her in a huge hug with his strong arms. Meredith hugged him tightly back, and he showered her with kisses.

"I love you Mer."

"I love you too Derek."

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

So I know this was longer than I normally make them, but the scenes were shorter, but I think it went ok, they said I love you a lot, but they're inlove and they are smitten and engaged so I allow it. Haha. Review!


	7. Week 4

**40 Weeks**

**  
**

Hey! So, thanks for the reviews, the proposal went ok, This chapter is Monday and maybe Tuesday, which is Week 4! Its moving pretty quickly. I'm excited to see what happens next, because I don't know! Haha, anyways, please keep reviewing and I will keep writing!

A/N: I don't own Grey's Anatomy and probably never will. No Addison, don't like her. She is back in New York with Mark, or maybe she and him jumped off a cliff. Whatever floats your boat.

**Week 4**

Meredith and Cristina walked down the hall on Monday morning, early. Their rounds started at 4:00 am, and they were not excited to be up and at it that early. Finishing up, they walked down the hall.

"I cant believe you are actually engaged. Not to mention you didn't tell me." Meredith remarked.

"Well, we just made the announcement Saturday night. And me, you Meredith Grey, I will never commit is engaged? No more one night stands for you." Cristina joked back.

"Hey, I'm in love now. It's a totally different ball game from the lonely medical school student that I was."

"Well, that could be good."

"I think its very good."

"What does your mother think?"

"My mother?"

"Ellis Grey. You know, the one you grew up with, your mom."

"Yeah, I- uh. I haven't told her."

"Oh."

"Yeah. I guess I will eventually."

"Oh."

Walking up to the nursery window, Meredith took her usual place of gazing into the room filled with babies.

"You come here a lot."

"Yeah, I do. it's a good place to think."

"Yeah. I know, that's how I am too."

"You come here?" Meredith asked, turning to look at Cristina.

"Yeah. A lot at night, when I cant get any sleep in the on-call rooms."

"You?"

Cristina laughed. "Yeah. I like to think of, you know, what would have happened if.."

"You hadn't lost the baby."

"Yeah. But Burke and I are engaged, and when the time is right, we'll try, and it wont even be an accident."

A wave of nausea hit Meredith again, and she stumbled back to the chair behind her.

"You okay Meredith?" Cristina asked, concerned.

"Yeah. Yeah. Totally fine. Just a little sick."

"You've been sick for almost two weeks. Should you get checked out?"

"No, really I'm fine. I'm an intern. Its probably just stress."

"Or, something else."

"Yeah, like what Cristina, stress and liquor don't mix."

"Yeah, this may be a little personal, is there any chance you could be pregnant? Because this was how I was, throwing up a little but nauseous all the time. Like the flu."

"No, there's no way. Derek and I are always careful. Always."

"So were Burke and I. Do you wear a condom?"

"Yes. And birth control."

"You probably don't need to worry, but its always a good idea to take a test just in case."

"Yeah, I guess. I just don't think its possible."

"Well, you never know."

"I never know. This always happens to me, we're doing this program, starting in two hours. I cant be pregnant."

"Well, maybe you're not."

"I'm jinxed, I know I am."

"You're engaged, it cant be that bad."

"I'm engaged. I'm celebrating one thing at a time."

"Well, the more the merrier, especially with celebrations."

Meredith rolled her eyes.

"Listen, whenever you wanna take the test, I'll go with you."

"When did you become so shrink like?"

"Its Burke. He's corrupting me."

The women laughed.

"I'll take it at lunch, meet me in the supply closet."

"Okay."

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

"Good morning beautiful."

"Good morning Derek." Meredith greeted him at 6:00 am on the way to prep a patient for brain surgery.

"Missed you last night."

"I know, I know, Izzie was cooking and then I fell asleep, and I just had a very long day."

"Don't worry babe, I'm not mad. We didn't even have plans. Speaking of plans, do you wanna get together tomorrow night, since we're both on call tonight?"

"I would love that. Especially since we're engaged."

"Derek, did you tell your folks we're engaged?"

"Not yet, I have four sisters though, they'll be thrilled to find out."

"Yeah. When do you think you'll tell them?"

"Well, actually, I was thinking you and I have time off coming up, and we could go to New York for the weekend and tell them"

"Oh la la. That sounds fabulous. When do we have time off?"

"Three weeks. We have a three day weekend."

"Oh, I can't wait. I love New York."

"Oh, I thought you were a Boston girl." He smiled.

"Don't worry, I am, But I have a big thing for New York. I love the atmosphere."

"well, you'll fit right in gorgous."

"Yeah, yeah yeah."

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Meredith sat in the supply closet with Cristina around lunchtime.

"Should we really do this? Seriously, I don't even want to know."

"Meredith, no we don't. But don't you wanna know either way?"

"Yeah, I suppose. But not really. This could mean big changes."

"Didn't anyone tell you that change can be good?"

"No. I am a pessimist. Change is bad. Bad, bad, bad."

"Meredith, quit being a baby."

"Baby? Don't remind me."

Cristina glared at Meredith.

"Fine, hand me the test, I'm going to the bathroom."

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

10 Minutes Later

"Its been ten minutes Meredith." Cristina said gently.

"Yeah I know."

Suddenly, Meredith's pager went off.

"Oh, look, I have a patient."

"Meredith, just look at the test."

"I don't want to."

"Do you want me to look at it?"

"Yeah, that would be better."

"Okay. Take a deep breath." Cristina said as she walked over to the bathroom sink.

"Congratulations. You and Derek are gonna be parents."

"I'm pregnant?"

"That would be why you are going to be parents."

"Shit."

"Shit?"

"Crap. I don't know. God, are you sure?"

"There's a little blue plus sign."

"Let me see."

Cristina handed her the test.

"It is blue. Crap."

Meredith's pager went off again, and she grabbed the test from Cristiana.

"I gotta go."

She stuck the test into her pocket and dashed out.

Cristina sat back down.

"God. Meredith's gonna be a mom."

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

"Hey babe." Derek said as he walked briskly down the hall.

"You paged?"

"Yeah. Emergency surgery. And you, my pet, get to scrub in."

"Awesome. When did I become your pet?"

"I don't know, you know you love it."

"Whatever." Meredith said as she hurried passed him.

'Whats her problem?' Derek wondered.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

'I'm pregnant.' Meredith thought as she held the suction for Derek.

"Dr. Grey, is everything ok?" Derek asked as her hands were shaking.

"Yeah. Its fine. I'm tired though."

"Oh, yeah. I'm pretty tired too."

"Well, you have tomorrow night off. We could relax."

Meredith blushed. Hadnt they done enough damage?

"Sounds great Derek." She smiled at him, trying to be as normal sounding as possible. How was she going to tell him? They had just gotten engaged.

"Scalpel."

"Dr. Grey," Derek started, acting more professional. "Can I talk to you after the surgery?"

"Sure Dr. Sheperd."

……More Coming Later!

Please Review!


	8. Week 4 Continued

**40 Weeks**

Hey! Please keep reviewing! This chapter is the next afternoon.

By the way, I am making Derek 30. This is very unrealistic, but I want him to be 30. Meredith is 28. That's just the way things are. Haha. So don't get mad, just go with it.

A/N: Don't own Grey's Anatomy. Don't own the characters or anything. No Addison because I don't like her.

**Week 4**

Meredith moaned as her pager went off. This job was much more stressful than she thought. She had been agonizing about how to tell Derek about the baby for 24 hours now, and it wasn't getting any easier. She and him were going out tonight, and she had a special place she wanted to take him. She couldn't decide. She was happy. She really was happy. She hadn't ever really seemed like the motherly type, but she had always wanted a baby. A little person to love you no matter what. It just sounded so nice, plus all the time she spent hanging around the nursery made her very ready to have one of her own. She always figured though, that she would wait a little while before taking that step. She hoped that she would be married, and an attending, with a steady job and a more stable life. Less stressful. That was a joke though, this job would never be less stressful.

She pulled herself off the hard bed, and opened the door, breathing in the smell of injured and sick patients. Yuck, the smell wasn't so great, but the possibilities were. Sauntering down the hall, she entered the room of her patient, and greeted Derek.

"Hey, Dr. Grey."

"Hey Dr. Shepered." She smiled at him.

After checking the patient and giving him to Izzie, who was on discharge, Derek and Meredith walked back into the hall.

"We're off in thirty minutes." He remarked.

"Yeah, we are."

"Any idea of where you want to go tonight?"

"Yeah. I have kind of, a surprise for you."

"Oh?"

"Uh huh. Let me drive, we're going to a pretty special place."

"Awesome. I'll meet you outside in a few minutes."

"Sure."

A kiss on the cheek, and they turned their separate directions.

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

After changing into her jeans and her trench coat, Meredith grabbed her leapord print shoes, and pulled a grey tee over her head. Grabbing her bag, she hurried out to Derek's car in the rain. She went ahead and sat in the driver's seat waiting for him.

The rain poured onto the car windshield. Her aunt, crazy aunt Nancy had always told her that rain was just God crying. God cried a lot in Seattle apparently. The rain was always calming to Meredith, it had rained the night her father had left her mother, it had rained the night that she had found out her mother had Alzheimers, and both nights Meredith had slept through tears. Maybe it didn't mean anything. She hoped that it didn't mean anything. It always rained in Seattle. This night was no different. Except, she had a really big announcement to make to Derek.

Derek hurried out in his little sweater and collared shirt hanging out. She loved that look. It was so sexy, and he was one of the only people who could pull if off.

"Hey babe." He said climbing into the passenger seat and giving her a deep kiss on the mouth.

"Hey Derek."

"Where are we going?"

"Well, I guess that's a surprise."

Derek smiled.

"I would ask you how work went, but I was with you almost the whole time. Anything new?"

Meredith was tempted to tell him right there, and thought of an excuse. It wasn't exactly new. She thought she was probably about 4 weeks pregnant, and so that wasn't exactly new, it was 4 weeks old.

"Nope. What about you?" she said with a smile.

"Not much. I made reservations for us to go to New York in two weeks."

"That's great! I love the city, and I'm excited to meet your sisters. Do you think that they will be mad that you are engaged and they have never met me?"

Derek laughed. "I don't think so. My sister Erica got married one night and never told any of us."

"Haha. Was anyone mad about that?"

"After the initial shock went away, not really."

"You must love having siblings."

"yeah. I do. They are a great support system. I am the youngest."

"Really?" Meredith laughed.

"Yeah."

"I've never heard much about your family."

"Well, I have four sisters, Erica is 41, Jane is 39, Maggie is 37, Sara is 34, and I am the baby, 30. A surprise."

"I'll bet. But a good surprise."

"Haha, yeah I guess. It was always weird having so many siblings, and them all being girls, Erica wasn't around much when I was growing up, she was eleven when I was born!"

"Do you have any nieces and nephews?"

"Yeah, Erica has 4 kids, Sam, who is 13, Julie who is 10, Megan is 8 and Elizabeth is 8. They are twins. Really cute kids. She is married, but divorced. Her new husband is much nicer than her old one. Jane is married to Markus, he's a nice guy. They have Isaac who is 15, and Karen who is 14. Now Maggie is married and has 6 kids. All my sisters are incredibly family oriented, just like me. We love kids. Maggie has Jesse who is 7, Regan who is 5, Allie, Kelly, and Melanie, who are the triplets, they are all 3, and a new baby, who is 1. I guess he's not that new, but little Jack is adorable. Finally, Sara just got married. She has one kid, from a previous relationship, Dawson is twelve, and from what I hear, she just got pregnant again!"

"Wow. Derek, your family sounds amazing. I hope that they like me!"

"Whats not to like?"

'oh, that I'm pregnant. That I can be grouchy.' She thought to herself.

Instead, she giggled.

"We're here."

In the rain, Derek could see the ferryboats.

"They're gorgeous. Especially in the rain. Just like you."

Meredith smiled, "Come on, lets go get one."

Taking the ferry boat out, they were the only people on it, since it was rainy and wet.

Standing on the edge. Derek wrapped his arms around Meredith.

"Are you sure that you want to stand in the rain? Are you cold?" he asked.

"Yes, and no. I'm fine. I love it out here."

"So do i. So do I." He said.

"You know, I always used to come out here, when we lived here. My mom was always at work, and I'd come and just ride the ferryboats after school, and sometimes when she left for surgeries in the middle of the night, it was so calming. Especially in the rain."

"I know what you mean." Derek said admiring her.

"So, we need to talk." Meredith said trying to find a way to tell him.

"Yeah, I got the feeling. What's up sweetheart?"

"Derek, I have something to tell you."

"Okay. Whatever it is, it cant be that bad. Just tell me."

"I don't know if I can."

"I love you Meredith, and you will never lose that love. Not if you tell me you love me, or that you hate me, or that the light from the sun reflects off my hair into your eyes and it burns. I love you."

Meredith gave a small smile. "Yeah. Okay."

"Okay, do you need to sit down? We can sit if you need to."

"No, its ok, I will just tell you."

"Okay." Derek said as he took her hand.

Leaning in for a hug, Derek squeezed Meredith tightly.

"Ow." She said quietly.

"Are you ok?" Derek asked pulling away.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My boob, just kinda sore."

Derek nodded. "I'm sorry. I'll be more careful."

Meredith took his hand again. "That's part of what I need to tell you."

"Okay."

"Derek, I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Like, having a baby?"

"Yeah, thast normally what it means."

"Oh my gosh."

"Are you okay?"

Derek picked Meredith and swung her around.

"I'm great! This is great! Meredith, we're gonna be parents!"

A tear trickled down Meredith's cheek.

"You're not mad?"

"Mad? I'm ecstatic! How far along are you?"

A sigh of relief escaped as Meredith took a deep breath.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked as he wiped a tear away from Meredith's face.

"Yeah, definitely. I'm great. I was just worried that you would be mad."

"No, baby, I'm so happy. I know its not like you and I planned, but I've always wanted kids, and now we get to have one! I'm over the moon!"

Meredith smiled. "in that case, I am very happy too. I think that I am four weeks along."

"So that's why you've been so sick lately?"

"Yeah. That would be the reason. I didn't even suspect until Cristina brought it up."

"She was pregnant earlier this year."

"Yeah. But, God, Derek, that wont happen to us. Will it?"

"Meredith, I really doubt it. That's pretty uncommon, and" seeing the fear on Meredith's face, he continued. "No, Mer, it wont happen to us."

Meredith gave Derek a deep kiss on the mouth.

"Does that mean you want to keep it?" asked Meredith.

"Of course, do you not want to?"

"No, I do. I just want to make sure that you are definitely in this with me."

"Of course I am, and now, when we go to see my family, we can tell them!"

"Wait, Derek, can we hold off, until we know for 100 sure and make sure that I get through the first trimester?"

"Of course babe. Anything you want. I am here for you."

With that, Derek kissed her again, a long, deep and passionate kiss.

With that, the rain ceased, and Derek and Meredith continued to kiss on the way back into the harbor.

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

So, I don't know how that went, I hope it went okay. PLEASE review!


	9. Week 5

**40 Weeks**

Hello! So, I just got back from Spring Break. It was very fun, and that is why I had so much time to write, (like 3 chapters a night). And although that may have been impressive for me personally this week, it probably wont continue. (I'm sorry). At home, I only have a certain amount of computer time, and most of it is used for homework, so the weekends I will probably update a lot. I just had to tell everyone because I don't want anyone to think that I am neglecting my story, because I have every intention of continuing it.

A/N: I do not own Grey's Anatomy. I wont ever own Grey's Anatomy. I don't like Addison, so she is not in here. She went back to New York with Mark.

Alrighty, Please Review!

**Week 5**

Meredith snuggled closer to Derek while she tried to sleep. After a very fun night, Well, fun but interrupted. Derek and Meredith were having a great time in bed, but Derek kept getting up to make sure that the baby was okay. Meredith couldn't help but laugh, and love his concern. It was just so cute!

A few hours later, Derek got up to get a glass of water. Carefully making sure not to move Meredith from her sleeping state, he removed himself gently. Meredith rolled over to put her face down into her pillow.

"Meredith!" Derek said softly.

"Urgh." Meredith groaned quietly.

"Meredith!" Derek said more loudly.

Meredith rolled over to face him. "Yes, baby?" she said in a tired voice.

"I don't mean to be all weird, but is it possible that you can sleep on your back?"

Meredith gave him a weird look. "Why?" she asked.

"Because, you might smush our baby."

Meredith burst out laughing. "I promise you, our baby is fine."

Derek nodded. "Okay, okay. I don't mean to be paranoid, I just am making sure."

"I know baby, and I love you for it." Meredith said trying to hold back another laugh.

"Okay, I think I am going to get in the shower while I'm up. We have an hour before shift starts."

"Alright. I'll see if Izzie made breakfast."

"Oki doki. Love you." He said gazing fondly at her.

"Thank you Derek. I love you too."

"I wasn't talking to you! I was talking to the baby."

Meredith was about to say something, but Derek jumped in.

"I love you Meredith. I love you baby." He said rubbing her flat belly gently.

Meredith slapped his butt playfully as she left the room to go see about breakfast.

Entering the hall, Meredith immediately felt queasy.

"IZZIE?" Meredith yelled.

"What?" she yelled back.

"What the hell are you cooking?"

"Egg and cheese omlettes."

"Please don't. They're making me sick."

"We always have cheese omlettes on Monday mornings."

"Yeah, can we change that?"

"Can you just hold your nose?"

Meredith walked grumpily into the kitchen and sat at the barstool.

"Can you make me something else?" she asked with puppy eyes.

"What do I look like, the resident cook?"

More puppy eyes from Meredith.

"Ok, fine. What do you want?"

"Oranges. With sugar on the top, and chocolate chips."

"Are you serious? You hate oranges. And you hate chocolate."

"Well, now I don't."

"Meredith, what is with you lately? Your tastes have changed, your sick all the time, and you are more moody than Sybil was on that TV show."

"I don't know."

"If I didn't know better, I would say that you were pregnant." Izzie said jokingly.

Meredith didn't respond.

"Holy shit. You're pregnant!"

"Not so loud."

"Meredith! When did this happen?" Izzie came over to give her a hug.

"I'm 5 weeks along."

"That's great! Who else knows?"

"Derek, and Cristina, who suggested I take a test in the first place. And you. Please Izzie, you cant talk about this yet, not till I'm sure that everything is fine."

"I wont. Oh, Meredith, I am so excited for you!"

"Thanks Izzie, I'm getting pretty excited myself."

"Where are you going to live? You're engaged, and pregnant. You need a house."

"Well, I was planning to move Derek in here. It has six bedrooms, you and George each have one, and there's mine and Derek's and then there is one right next to ours that can be the nursery."

"Yeah. That's good. Derek is over here every day too."

"What about Derek?" Derek said coming into the room.

"You're over here bothering me for breakfast every morning." Izzie said with a smirk.

"Oh, yeah. And you are a lovely cook. Mmmm. That smells good."

"You want one? Meredith's pregnancy apparently wont allow her to eat them."

"Meredith, I thought we weren't gonna tell anyone?" Derek questioned.

"Well, she figured it out. She totally guessed on her own, and I didn't deny it. I mean, whats one more person."

"Can I help decorate the nursery?" Izzie interrupted.

"What?" Derek asked.

"The nursery. Oooh, we can do Noah's Ark, or we can do the whole Frog thing, or the Farm Animals. Ooh. This will be fun!"

"I cant help it. She's a very perky and happy person." Meredith said commenting on Izzie's excitedness this early in the morning.

Derek nodded. "yeah, I can see that. When are you going to tell Bailey and Webber?"

"Oh, I was thinking, how about the day after she is born?"

"Hah. That probably wont work. And when did he become a she?"

"She has always been a she."

"Oh. Uh huh. Well, we'll have to discuss that." Derek said smiling.

"But seriously, what about Webber? You have to tell him Mer, you have health risks now, and I don't want anything to happen to either of you. You mean too much to me."

"Awww." Izzie said with a lovesick smile on her face.

Meredith gave Izzie a look and Izzie handed them breakfast and then hurried off to change for work.

"I don't know. I'm worried ,I just accepted this program, and it means a lot to me, I don't want to be on restriction."

"I don't think you will be. I mean, probably they will cut back your hours some, but I was reading this article online…."

"You were online?" Meredith said with a smile playing on her lips. Derek was a fabulous brain surgeon, but his Internet skills were definitely not top notch.

"Yes, I was. On this website about pregnancy."

Meredith smiled. She was so happy that she had Derek, even though she couldn't exactly see him on a pregnancy website.

"Oh, and what did they tell you?"

"Well, they were all, if you have a stressful job, the sooner you tell the boss about your condition the better. Stress can cause health problems for both the mother and the baby."

"Oh, well I guess we'll have to tell them sometime soon."

"How about today?"

"Today!"

"Why not? It's a beautiful rainy morning. They won't freak."

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

"You're what!" asked Bailey.

Derek and Meredith stood in front of Bailey and Webber on opposite sides of the desk.

"We're pregnant." Derek said again.

"No, you are nothing. She is pregnant."

"Oh, well, I always think of it as our baby."

"Yes, well while that is just romantic, and lovely, it is not going to affect you like it is going to affect Meredith here."

"You're not going to kick me out of the program, are you Dr. Webber?" Meredith asked, silently praying that the answer was no.

"Of course not, Meredith. Bailey just delivered a few weeks ago, and remained on the job most of the pregnancy."

Bailey glared at Webber. "But, she is an intern."

"Well, I don't see any difference. I remember that you got pregnant as an intern."

Meredith and Derek turned to look at Bailey with surprise.

"Yes, I have another child. But, I was young, only 27, and not married, and not even in a relationship. I gave her up for adoption."

"And that's fine for you, but that is totally different from my situation. I have Derek, and I am content with everything, and I am talented, I'll bounce right back." Meredith said defending herself.

"Yes, and I see that. I don't mean to come off rough, I just, it was very hard for me as an intern to be pregnant, and have such a big workload, and, I don't know. I want you to understand that this will take a toll on you."

"Yes, we understand." Derek said taking Meredith's arm.

"I love her. She loves me. We're engaged, we got engaged a few weeks ago, and I found out about the baby last week. We're in love, and about to marry. How much more stable could she be?"

Webber nodded. "Okay, Here's the deal. Meredith, no more 48 hours shifts, you will take frequent breaks, and if you feel any major problems, take time off. Be careful, you really are a bundle of talent and we want to keep you with us."

"Thank you Dr. Webber." Meredith and Derek chorused.

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

"Did you feel like you were in trouble for sneaking out, and your parents were yelling at you?" Meredith laughed.

"Yeah. I did. Gosh, I'm glad we got that over with."

With that, Derek pulled her into the storage closet down the hall, and turned the lock.

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Alrighty, I don't know how that went, but it's a chapter!

REVIEW!


	10. Week 6

**40 Weeks**

Hello again! Its been a long day haha, Same not as last time, how I'm trying to update as much now as possible because it probably wont happen during the week, but I'm still fully committed to this story, and it probably wont just update as fast as it has been. Please keep reviewing!

A/N: I don't own anything! No Addison, she ruins the whole Mer/Der thing. She and Mark are in New York is what I have been saying, but I've changed my mind, and its gonna be there never was an Addison. Since this is the chapter where Meredith and Derek are going to meet Derek's sisters in NYC, its just better this way.

**Week 6**

"Meredith, hurry up!" Derek called up the stairs. It was Friday morning and their flight was leaving in less than two hours. In two hours, Derek and Meredith would be in New York City, getting ready to meet his family, well, just his sisters. His parents were on a cruise to South America.

"I'm coming!" she called back.

She was in fact, almost ready. Slipping her toothbrush into her makeup case, she stood in front of the mirror. She had hardly gained any weight, only a pound, but that was probably from all the sugar and oranges she was eating. Even though she hadn't gained much weight, her belly was making a small rounded shape. She placed a loving hand on her belly, and then grabbed her purse and makeup case, and went downstairs.

Izzie, Derek, Alex, George, and Callie were all gathered downstairs.

"Gosh, we're only leaving for four days!" Meredith laughed when she saw them all.

"Yeah, well, we all have the day off too." Said George.

"Yea. Well, we better get going. No parties Izzie. I'm serious." Meredith warned with a smile.

"We know." Said Alex. "No parties, no breaking things, just be cool."

"You are so far from cool." Said George.

"And any fights, take them outside." Reminded Derek.

"Okay, we gotcha. Have fun!" Called Izzie from the front door as Meredith and Derek sped off to the airport.

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

"Well, I am sufficiently nervous." Meredith remarked. The plane had just landed at Laguardia Airport in New York City, and they were in a TownCar, on their way into Manhattan. They were meeting Derek's four sisters and their kids in Queens, where they all lived except for Sara, but Derek had gotten them a room at the Waldorf Astoria to stay in while they were visiting.

"Don't be nervous. They'll love you."

"Okay, Sara, Erica, Jane, Maggie."

"You got it. Don't worry though, it's going to be like a picnic sort of thing. The kids and the husbands and all that."

"oh yeah. That makes me a lot less nervous."

"Don't worry babe. They'll love you."

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

2 hours later

Derek and Meredith had changed, Derek was in his usual, and Meredith was in a flowy top, and a cropped sweater, with khaki slacks. Low heels and matching jewelry completed the look.

"You look beautiful." Derek remarked.

Meredith blushed.

"Whats wrong? Why are you blushing?" Derek chuckled.

"You just make me feel so good about myself. Are you gonna feel the same way when I'm a zillion pounds and bloated with swollen ankles, and don't fit into any of my normal clothes?"

Derek laughed. "Mer, you are carrying our baby, and that means the world to me. You will be beautiful even when you are in labor."

Meredith smiled. "Oh God, we're here."

Looking out into the big backyard of the white house, Derek and Meredith saw lots of little kids running around, and lots of adults sitting around watching.

"Ready sweetheart?"

"Yeah."

Derek kissed her cheek, opened her door, and wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked up to the white gate.

"Hello!" Derek called.

"OH MY GOSH! DEREK IS HERE!" cried two of the women.

Cries of Uncle Derek, Derek, and Dr. Sheperd rang throughout the yard as everyone came rushing to greet them.

"Everyone, before I say anything else, I want you to meet someone." Looking lovingly at Meredith, "this is my fiancée, Meredith Grey."

The crowd dispersed, everyone trying to talk to Derek and Meredith at the same time.

"Hello Meredith, I'm Erica. Derek's oldest sister." She enveloped Meredith in a huge hug. After meeting her and her husband and her four children, Meredith met Jane. Jane had two teenagers, and both of them seemed to be very interested in Meredith and who she was.

Looking over at Derek during all the introductions, he was swinging Maggie's son Jack around. He was adorable, a one year old with duckfeather blonde hair and a sweet smile.

She then met Maggie, her husband and six kids, and finally Sara. Sara and Merdith seemed to have a lot in common. Although six years apart, they had a lot in common.

"Hey Meredith, I'm Sara."

"it's so nice to meet you, I've heard such great things about you."

"Oh, that's sweet of you, Derek been treating you right?"

"Definitetly. I couldn't have found anyone better."

"That's good to hear. He always was the most sensitive to women out of the men we knew."

"Yeah, I can tell. Growing up with sisters, must certainly have helped."

"I hope so. Are you a doctor as well?"

"Intern, actually, I'm studying to be a neurosurgeon just like Derek."

Meredith and Sara talked some more, and Meredith's glance turned to Sara's slightly protruding stomach.

"Like my bump?" Sara laughed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare, its just- "

"You're pregnant too, aren't you?" Sara asked in a low voice.

"What? How would you know? I haven't been touching my stomach have I?"

"No, its just the way you looked at my bump, with a certain look, it's the same look that I got when I was pregnant with my first son. A longing to be like that, and so comfortable with it all."

Meredith smiled. "Derek and I are really happy, but we were actually going to wait a little longer before we tell everyone, just because I'm not through the first trimester yet, and we just want to be sure."

"I completely understand. I wont say anything."

"Thanks." Meredith said with a sigh of relief. "How far along are you?"

"Five months."

"Well, congratulations, You must be ecstatic."

"I am. Congratulations to you too. I'm assuming that it is your first?"

Meredith nodded.

"You'll love being a mom. It can definitely have its downside, but the good things totally outweigh the bad. You're lucky, Derek has always wanted a big family."

"Really? We never really discussed it."

"Well, look at him."

Meredith glanced over. Derek was holding little Kelly in his arms. Kelly was one of the three year old triplets. They were quite fraternal though, and Meredith immediately could remember them apart.

"Derek!" Sara called.

Derek walked over, and set Kelly down.

"Sara! You look terrific!"

Giving him a hug, "So do you. Being in love is very good for you."

Derek grinned. "I know. When did this happen?" he said motioning to her bump.

"Haha, right after the wedding."

"Well, it really suits you Sara." Derek put his hand on her stomach. "Definitely my next favorite niece or nephew." He said with a smile.

Derek felt a tug on his shirt. "I thought I was your favorite Uncle DerDer."

Picking Kelly up and swinging her around, "You are my favorite Kelly, and you will always be!" Derek smiled.

"I want you to meet someone Kell."

"Ok."

"This is Meredith," he said motioning.

"Hi!" Meredith said coming up to them.

"Hi Mer Mer."

Meredith smiled at Derek.

"Meredith and I are getting married Kell. Pretty soon, you may have some more cousins to play with."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Now, Kelly, you and Meredith can hang out while I go get something to drink."

Handing Kelly to Meredith, she took Kelly by the hand and led her over to a chair to sit down. Kelly jumped right onto her lap, and Meredith smiled at how outgoing she was.

"Are you a doctwa too?"

"Yes, I work with your Uncle Derek in Seattle at the hospital."

"Wow. That is a big hopsical."

"Yes, it is." Meredith said laughing.

"Merwidith?"

"Yes Kelly?"

"Do you wuv Der Der?"

"I love Der Der more than anything else."

"That's gwood. Will you come back and wisit sometime soon?"

"Of course I will Kelly."

With that, Kelly scampered off to go play with her sisters.

Meredith smiled, and Derek came back with their drinks.

"I really like your family Derek."

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

So probably not my best work, but they had to meet the family, and that's about it for now, REVIEW


	11. Week 7

40 Weeks

Hey! I am really sorry that it has been such a long time! School has been really rough lately, and with sports, and a social life, haha, its just been hard to update. Anyways, I am updating now. Its kind of hard to go from writing like 3 chapters a day, to losing a week of writing, so forgive me if the transition is not as smooth as I would like it to be..

A/N: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. End of Story. No Addison.

* * *

**Week 7 **

Meredith woke to the smell of coffee. Groaning slightly, she took a Saltene out of the box that Derek had left by her bedside and chewed slowly until the nausea passed. This was going to be a long week. She had just gotten back from Derek's family's place in New York a few days ago, and was still trying to recooperate, on top of being pregnant.

Pregnant. What an odd word. She had used it to describe Cristina, to describe her patients, even to describe other friends, plus that dog she had when she was fourteen for three weeks. As soon as her mom knew that it was pregnant, she gave it away. She was glad that her mother and Derek were two different people.

Derek walked into the room in a pair of flannel pajama pants, and no shirt. Meredith smiled at his physique and he climbed into bed and threw his arm around her.

"Someone's up early."

"Yeah, well I couldn't go back to sleep, and the nausea is back again."

This was not the first time this morning that Meredith had nausea. At one am, she had woken up incredibly queasy and rushed to the bathroom for the first of many trips.

"Are you feeling better now?" Derek said rubbing her back in circular patterns.

"Yes, I am. Thanks for asking. I don't wanna work today." She complained with puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, I don't either. The only thing is, I just got paged to come in early today, in the next two hours, they are airlifting someone from a hospital in Phoneix to here, and they have some sort of brain tumor. I don't know, I haven't gotten the case officially yet, but I guess that means that you and baby will be coming too."

"I wonder, could I get the day off, if the baby decided it was a good thing to take the day off?" Meredith laughed.

Derek put his free hand that was not around Meredith and put it on her stomach.

"Is this okay?" he asked timidly.

"Of course it is Derek. Its your baby too."

Derek leaned down and pulled up Meredith's shirt to reveal a small bump. He gave her stomach a raspberry, and started talking to the baby. This was a morning ritual.

"Good morning baby. This is your daddy talking. Your mommy and I love you very much. We are excited for you to come out. It will be a little while before that though, so make sure that you don't give your mommy any more trouble, you are being quite the cause of nausea this morning."

Meredith smiled as he leaned in for a deep kiss.

"I love you Derek."

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

"Are you ready yet?" Izzie pounded on the bathroom door in the hospital.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming."

Meredith was in the bathroom on her cell phone scheduling an appointment. As she came out of the bathroom, she was very pale, and with little color in her face at all.

"Are you okay Meredith? You look like crap."

"Well thank you Izzie. That is what I just love to hear. I am seven weeks pregnant, I just scheduled my first prenatal appointment, they want a full family history, and I don't know what the hell I am going to give them."

"Oh Meredith, I'm sorry. I forgot about, -"

"Thatcher. Ugh. I cannot believe this. I guess I just wont fill out that part of the forms."

"Meredith, trust me, I get the feeling."

"Trust me Izzie, you don't. You are Miss Model, no offense, you have a great boyfriend Alex, and you are not pregnant, falling asleep, nauseated, and having mood swings worse than ever."

Meredith sat down on the bench and started crying.

"Meredith, aw, it will be okay. Its going to be fine. You have Derek, he is a great guy. You have us as friends, George, and Cristina, and me. You have a big house and a great career that is NOT over. Your life will go on and you will have a wonderful baby."

Izzie was going to say something about her and pregnancy, but decided against it, as not being the right time.

"These mood swings suck. I cry like a normal girl. Sad movies, the occasional build up of stress, a bad day, a bad decision. Now I am crying at the drop of a hat. Its so tiring, being this moody!"

"Trust me, they will go away after a while. You know, I switched out of the whole heart surgery deal and into the baby stuff. I love babies."

"Cristina says their toxic."

"They are. But that's a good thing. They make you feel good."

"I need to feel good."

"Do you have a break right now?" Izzie asked.

"Yeah."

"We're going down to the nursery."

With that, she dragged Meredith out of the locker room, and downstairs to the baby section of the hospital.

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Meredith gazed into the glass window, and about fifteen babies gazed back.

"They are so cute."

"Yeah, they are." Izzie agreed.

"Makes you wanna just jump all around, and hold one, and then just be happy."

"That's a good thing about going into surgery with babies, you get to hold them all the time, and see them open their eyes and smile at you, and its just worth saving their lives, because they cant be grumpy about it. Its just true, greatfullness. Or maybe they just smile because that's all they can do. But still. It makes a difference, because they are leaving their lives in my hands, without any compromises, or arguments. Its such a wonderful thing. They're all little miracles."

"I made a miracle."

"Yes, we did." Derek said coming up behind her.

"Hey Derek." Meredith said leaning back to kiss him.

Putting his arms around her waist, they gazed into the nursery together.

"Meredith, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later. Bye Derek." Izzie said as she walked off to give the happy couple time alone.

"They're adorable."

"Soon, it will be you, me and our baby looking into here seeing his"

"Or her."

"Or her sweet little face gazing back at us." Derek said laughing.

"i'm scared."

"About what?"

"Giving birth. Being a good parent. Getting fat. Keep throwing up every morning. Complications. Maternity shopping. Swollen ankles. Being on bedrest. Job restrictions."

"Gosh. Do you wanna sit down and talk?"

"Sure, I have a few minutes."

Derek led Meredith over to a small table and chair set where they could still see into the nursery.

"Okay, Meredith, you don't need to worry. Everything is going to be great. Did you schedule your prenatal appointment yet?"

"Yeah. This morning. It is scheduled for Monday of next week."

"Can I come?"

"Of course. I expect you to be there."

"Good. Giving birth wont be so bad though, so you can take that off your list of things to worry about."

"What? I've seen the movies, I've seen it in real life. Birth is a beautiful, painful event."

"Yes, well there are things that we like to call very strong drugs that make this a much more enjoyable experience."

Meredith laughed.

"And, besides, I will be with you the entire time."

"The whole time?"

"The entire time."

"Even when all I can eat are ice chips, and you have to feed them to me. When I scream out thanks a lot for knocking me up, it is all your fault, and when I get so moody throughout the pregnancy, that by the end, you would probably just want to give me some sleeping pills and be done with it?"

Derek laughed. "I would never purposely overdose you!"

Meredith jokingly hit him on the shoulder.

"Just kidding babe."

"You better be. I am a doctor too, you know. I have a few tricks up my sleeve as well."

"I am really scared."

"Yes, you should be. I am a smartass pregnant lady, be afraid."

"Well, smartass pregnant lady, do you have a date for tonight?"

Meredith smiled and took his hand.

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Like I said, probably could have been better, more tomorrow, at least I updated! I should get some reviews for that! Haha, Ok, Review, Review, Review, and I will write more tomorrow, I know its kinda cheesy, but it's a transition. Alrighty!

Another thing: i know some stuff may seem cheesy, but i tried to base the way that they communicate roughly on my aunt and uncle, who are really in love, and pregnant. So, its kinda cheesy, the way i phrase things, but some of it is more realistic than it may first seem.

REVIEW


	12. Week 8

**40 Weeks**

Hola! Three things: 1. Thanks for all the reviews. They make me want to write more. 2. Please keep reviewing. 3. This is week 8, and I think it is only going to be one chapter, as opposed to what I sometimes do, making several chapters for one week.

A/N I don't own Grey's Anatomy. End of story. No Addison.

**Week 8**

Derek turned to find Meredith. He had just been with her a few minutes ago, they were making rounds. Derek excused himself from the presence of the Chief and Burke, and walked down the hall. He saw Cristina.

"Hey, Cristina."

"Dr. Shepered."

"What happened to Derek?"

"Fine, Derek."

"Have you seen Meredith?"

"No, I expect, she is probably either in the bathroom puking her major organs out, or with you."

"Thanks."

Cristina rolled her eyes and walked over to Burke.

Continuing down the hall, Derek knocked on the women's bathroom door. "Meredith? Are you in there?" He called quietly.

A moan answered him.

Opening the door slowly, he found Meredith on the floor, sitting over the toilet.

Derek grabbed a wet paper towel, and wiped her mouth for her.

"Are you okay Mer?"

"Yeah. I'm just dizzy, and I have really bad morning sickness."

"Well, our prenatal appointment is in twenty minutes. Do you want to just go on down there?" Derek asked while rubbing her back gently.

"Yeah."

"Okay, let me help you up."

Meredith took Derek's hand and he pulled her up.

Meredith tried to stay balanced, but she was rocking back and forth really bad. Derek scooped her up into his arms, and carried her out of the bathroom.

Meredith giggled as she rested her head on Derek's shoulder.

"Dr. Sheperd, where are you taking your intern?" The chief stopped them about halfway to the OBGYN's office.

"We are going to our prenatal appointment!" Derek said excitedly.

"And you are carrying her, because?"

"She was really nauseated."

"Oh. Well, carry on then."

Derek continued until they were right down the hall from the OBGYN's office.

"I think I can walk now handsome."

"Okay" Derek said placing Meredith gently onto the floor.

Walking hand in hand, they walked into the office. Meredith signed on the clipboard that she had arrived and then went to sit back down by Derek.

"Nervous?" he asked gently.

"Yeah. Are you?"

"Yeah. I mean, its our baby."

"Our baby. That has such a nice ring to it." She commented.

"It really does. You, Me, and the baby."

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

"Meredith Grey?" The nurse called.

Meredith grabbed her bag, and Derek's hand.

"That would be me."

"Okay, Meredith, uh, Dr. Sheperd, I recognize you. I am Nurse Campbell, and I will be giving you a blood test and urine test, and then the doctor will be in to see you soon."

"Alrighty." Meredith said.

After being weighed, her temperature taken, blood pressure, urine test, and blood test, Meredith was led to a room to wait with Derek.

"Well, isn't this just awesome." Meredith commented on the very sterile looking room.

"You would think, for pregnancy, it would be a little warmer."

"We're surgeons. We're used to sterile rooms, in fact, we love sterile rooms." Meredith commented. "But when I'm going to become a mother, I want a more comfortable environment."

Derek nodded. "I agree. It makes me think that there is going to be bad news, that's just the atmosphere."

Meredith let out a shiver, and Derek kissed her cheek.

"But don't worry Meredith."

"I'm not worried, if you are not worried." She kissed him back.

Derek moved into a sitting position on the bed that was placed in the room. Pushing Mereidth's hair out of her eyes, he deepened the kiss, and Meredith laid her back down onto the bed, as Derek pulled himself on top of her with passionate kissees.

The door handle jiggled and a doctor walked in as Derek hurried to sit up.

"Well hello there." The woman spoke softly.

Derek and Meredith both blushed as they separated a bit. Derek's arm was still around Meredith protectively.

"I am Doctor Marvella Warner." She said holding out her hand for each of them to shake.

Shaking hands, they both introduced themselves, and she took a seat on the chair next to the bed.

"Well, Dr. Grey. Your results came back, there is nothing abnormal in your blood, and you are officially definitely pregnant."

Meredith nodded. "So, you have three options as of right now. You can keep the baby, give it up for adoption, and there is always termination since it is still early in the pregnancy. You may need some time to think about this-"

"We're keeping it." Meredith and Derek said in unison.

Dr. Warner nodded with a large smile spreading across her face.

Meredith giggled nervously, and Derek squeezed her hand tighter.

"So, in that case, we are going to need to do a pelvic exam ,and some other tests, and then we can sit down and talk more details."

Meredith nodded. "Stay with me?" She asked Derek.

Derek nodded. "Absolutely."

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

"Alright Meredith, Derek." Dr. Warner said sitting down behind her desk.

"So, I have to ask you a few questions." She continued.

Meredith nodded, dreading what was coming. She hated going through her medical history.

"When was the first day of your last period?"

"March 7th." Meredith answered.

"Okay. This is going to put your due date around, December 12th. You are around 8 weeks pregnant. Congratulations."

Meredith nodded.

"A winter baby." Derek said with a smile.

After a few more questions, she got around to talking about the family history.

"So, did you bring any family history with you?"

"I did. My mom and dad's files, and my own." Derek said.

"I have mine, and my mother's. I don't, uh, really know much about my dad."

Derek gazed into Meredith's eyes, and squeezed her hand again.

The doctor gave them a sympathetic look, and continued.

"So, I will just work with what I have." She said with a smile that comforted the two.

"Do you have any history of reproductive problems in your family?"

Meredith looked at Derek. "Well, I don't. All my sisters have at least two children. But, my mom did miscarry once before she had me."

Dr. Warner then turned to Meredith. "My mom miscarried a lot. Around five times I think before I was born, and twice afterwards."

Dr. Warner nodded.

"What does that mean for Meredith?" Derek asked with a lot of fear in his voice. He hadn't known about Meredith's mother having such reproductive problems. Now he was more scared than before. But, she was healthy, and she had made it through the first two months.

"It could mean anything from not affecting her, to having the same affect. There are many possibilities, but since she shows no signs of health problems now, I think she will probably be fine for the time being. However, Meredith, no more running, or strenuous physical activities, and if there are any concerns, call me at anytime."

Meredith nodded and rested her head on Derek's shoulder.

"Should we be scared?"

"Cautious. Not scared. The more stress you are under, the more likely it will be to happen."

Meredith nodded. "You do know, that I am a surgical intern, it is a stressful life I lead."

Dr. Warner nodded. "Well, you are going to need to be extra careful. Any signs of anything out of the ordinary, take a few days off. I'm serious Meredith, Derek. You run the higher risk of miscarrying, so take everything seriously."

Meredith nodded. "The child comes first." She said.

"Alright then. Do you smoke, or drink?"

Derek burst out laughing when Meredith made a face. "I drink sometimes."

"Okay. That's fine. Many women do, but while you are pregnant, you don't want to be around smoking or drinking. It can raise the rate of deformations or miscarriage."

Meredith nodded. "Trust me, all I'll drink is water, milk, and applejuice."

Dr. Warner laughed. "Try to stay away from caffeine if at all possible, you don't want to be drinking anymore coffee, or any of that."

Derek nodded. "Trust me, Meredith is all for the safety of our baby. She's gonna do everything she can to make sure that it is okay."

Dr. Warner nodded. "I'm sure that you two will make great parents."

"Okay. Continuing, Meredith, you cant skip meals anymore. You need to have three well balanced meals a day and I will be prescribing prenatal vitamins. These are important so that your baby will get everything that it needs to grow healthily."

Meredith nodded once again. "I can definitely do that."

"Okay, good. Now, I have another question. Who have you told about your pregnancy?"

Meredith looked at Derek and furrowed her brow.

Derek answered, "Our Chief of Surgery, another attending, um, a resident, and one of my sisters."

"And two of my friends." Meredith added. "Izzie and Cristina."

Derek nodded. "Yeah, I forgot about them."

"Okay. That's good that you have told your boss. If there is anyone else you need to tell, now would be a good time because I am labeling this pregnancy as high risk, because we are not sure if you could miscarry or not. Your mother had a lot of miscarriages, and if I remember correctly, her job could have had something to do with it. You need to be extremely cautious, and the more people who do know, friend wise, the more people who could help you if you had an emergency."

Meredith agreed with her. "I guess we're gioing to have to tell George."

Derek laughed. "George is pretty good with kids. We have to tell my sisters, and we can go see your mom and tell her if you want to." Derek added with a smile.

Meredith nodded.

"Okay, this pregnancy risk will probably drop in a month or two, so, don't worry about it for too long."

**Thirty minutes and many more questions later**

"Now, that's about all. Do you have any questions for me?"

"Yes. When will my morning sickness get better? Its been awful these past couple of weeks. All day, and throwing up, not just nausea."

"Oh. I am very sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but besides drinking lots of fluids, and eating a little in bed before you get out, there is not too much you can do to cure that."

Meredith groaned.

"I know. And I'm sorry."

"Well, that is all the time we have for today. Meredith, you can call and schedule your next appointment for two weeks. Since you are high risk, I want you in here more often than not. Feel free to call me with any more questions you may have, and do plenty of research on the computer. You'll be surprised what you can find."

Meredith and Derek nodded, and returned to the surgical wing of the hospital.

"The only person we still have to tell is George." Meredith said breaking into a fit of laughter.

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

I think that went pretty okay. Please review, review, review!


	13. Week 9

**40 Weeks**

Hey! I am sorry, that it has been so long since I have updated. You have no idea how busy I am. I'm sure you don't want to know, but I have a tremendous homework load, and I'm in student council, 2 sports at the moment, plus keeping in touch with friends and family leaves little time to just write this. I know its weird coming from 3 chapters a night to less than one a day, But, I'm doing the best I can to make time. I'm just as curious as you are to find out what happens next, and I love coming home and having reviews in my mailbox!

A/N: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. Never have. Never will. No Addison. Don't like her. Haha. Also: I don't think any of you have asked this, but my friend Julie asked if I am going to finish the story, and I don't want anyone to think that this is going to be a project given up on, I fully intend to write through all 40 weeks, which is like, at least 31 more chapters, plus, its going to end up being more than that, because I am going to continue writing after the 40 weeks, what happens after that. Alrighty! Review

**Week 9**

George walked into the breakfast area of Meredith's house to find Derek asleep on the couch.

George was on a misson: To find his ipod. This shiny piece of music-holding goodness had gotten lost on one of his many tours from chair to chair to couch of the living room. He needed this ipod. This is what he used to work out, and what he hooked up in his car on the way to work.

George took a lap around the room, and what do you know.

Shining in all its glory was the ipod, under Derek's leg. Crap. George had two options. Risk getting the ipod and waking Derek, or leaving the ipod.

This could be complicated. George observed the ipod from many angles, as to figure out the best way to remove it.

Nudged under Derek's right leg, the ipod lay lonely. George didn't know whether to attempt to escape the ipod with his hands or with some other object. Silently, and breathing as quietly as possible, he moved forward. George grabbed the larger body of the ipod and removed it quickly.

Alas, the headphone was still stuck under Derek's shin. George wasn't sure how to proceed when Derek's eyes popped open.

"Hello George."

"Dr. Sheperd! Nice to see you. I was just…"

"Getting your Ipod?"

"Extactly."

Derek lifted his leg, freeing the headphone, and George grabbed it.

"Well, thank you Dr. Sheperd."

"George, how many times do I have to tell you, I'm engaged to one of your best friends. You are allowed to call me Derek outside the hospital."

"Hey guys." Meredith said walking into the living room still half-asleep.

"Meredith." Derek said.

"What were you two talking about?" Meredith said looking at Derek, wondering if he had told George yet.

"I was just getting my ipod." George said.

"Wait, George. We need to talk to you."

Derek looked at Meredith. "Now?" Derek laughed.

Meredith nodded and took a seat next to the now-sitting Derek.

"You cant move Meredith. We need you to stay in the house. You are our good friend."

"Who said I was moving?"

"Raj, in psych."

"Raj in psych? Raj still doesn't remember my name."

"You're not moving?"

"We're not moving."

"What else could it be? I mean your already engaged, oh my God."

"What?" Derek asked.

"You got kicked out of the internship program?"

"What?" Meredith laughed. "No, George, nothing like that."

"I cant think of anything else!" George complained.

"Well, you know the room in between yours and ours may become a nursery sometime in the next seven months." Derek said with a grin, and his arm around Meredith.

"Izzie's pregnant? IZZIE! COME HERE!"

"No, George. I am."

"You?"

"Me. We."

George started laughing. "You cant be pregnant. Cristina does that kind of thing, so does Izzie. You are 'Miss I'll never be a parent."

"Things change George."

"Well, congratulations!" George said giving Meredith a big hug.

Shaking hands with Derek, Izzie then walked in.

"What, George?"

"Oh, nothing. I just thought that you were pregnant."

Izzie laughed. "Meredith told you?"

"You knew?"

"For like, a month."

"And, neither of you three bothered to tell me? Who else knows?"

Meredith cringed. "We were just waiting for the right time-"

"Who else knows?" George interrupted.

"Bailey, the Chief, Derek's sister Sara, Cristina and Izzie, and Burke. That's it."

"And the baby's doctor." Derek added. "But that's it."

"And you didn't tell me? I'm George."

"George, I really am sorry, it wasn't planned…"

"I live here! I live here!"

"George, please."

George took a deep breath. "Fine, Derek, I thought one of you would tell me. I do live here and have a right to know these kinds of things."

"Im sorry." Derek and Meredith said in unison.

George sat down by Meredith.

"So, how far along are you?" He said with a smile.

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Meredith walked into the study of her home. She was thirsty, and there was one of those Water Coolers in that room.

Nearing the door, she heard tapping. Who was up this late?

Opening the door slowly, she shed light on Derek.

"Derek?"

"Hey Mer." Derek said turning around and opening his arms to envelope her into a hug.

"What are you doing, its 2am."

"I know, I was just looking up some baby stuff on the Internet. Do you know that since you are nine weeks pregnant, our little guy is the size of a grape?"

Meredith sat down in his lap. "No, I had no idea. What else have you learned Mr. Baby Doctor?"

"Well, we did a good thing telling the chief early on, it says here that your workplace is considered stressful, so not the best place for the baby."

"Oh, that's good to know. Have you already picked out names?" Meredith giggled.

"No, I was thinking that we should do that together."

Meredith cracked up and leaned her head on his shoulder. "you are really into this, aren't you?"

"Yeah. I am. You wanna know why?"

Meredith gave him a curious look. "Enlighten me."

"Well, I have had a lot of girlfriends in the past, but I've never felt like this. I've never loved so deeply that I have wanted to make it my life, and get married, and now I'm going to do the one thing I never thought I would, have a baby. Babies, have always been one of those, sure, they're cute, I'll operate, but have one? I don't know. But with you, its different. You make me think that we can do this."

Meredith smiled and gave him a kiss. "I want to do this too. Where were those names?" Meredith laughed.

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Derek and Meredith lay in bed before work. Meredith was sound asleep, lying on her back so not to "Smush the baby" as Derek put it. She knew that that couldn't happen, but he was so worried that she did it just for his sake.

Derek lay awake looking at how beautiful she looked as the morning light lit up her hair. Her tanktop was coming up over her belly, and he looked at the smooth, barely there bump. Although it was very little, he could definitely tell a difference from her usual extremely flat stomach.

Derek's first instinct was to reach out and touch her stomach, but he hesitated in waking her up. Finally, he reached out and lay his hand on it. Derek whispered slowly to the belly making sure that Meredith was still comfortably sleeping.

"Hey baby. This is Daddy. Well, I hope that will be what you call me. My name is Derek, and I hope you will just call me daddy. Dad is okay, too. Just do me a favor and don't call me pop. That's what you can call your granddad. He doesn't know about you yet, but he is going to be thrilled. Your mommy is a surgical intern. That means that she is under a lot of stress to save peoples lives. I would appreciate it if you weren't too hard on her, these next couple months. Your mommy is training to be a surgeon, just like me. We do a lot of things, we help people who may die, if we don't fix whats wrong with them. It's a great job, but we are really going to cut back once you get here, because we don't want you to grow up without a family. Your mommy and I are very excited about you finally getting here, even though it is going to be a long time. You have a lot of people who really love you. You will have four aunts and two grandparents and lots and lots of cousins. And your mommy and I love you more than the world."

Derek kissed Meredith's forehead, and went out to make coffee for himself, and decaf for Meredith before she woke up.

What Derek didn't see was the tear of joy tricking down Meredith's cheek, or her eyes opening and rubbing her belly gently.

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

I don't know how that went, but REVIEW!


	14. Week 10

Okay. I am back. I am REALLY sorry that it has been such a long time, 4 days without working on this is incredibly long for you. I have one of those stories to tell now, and its like a story, you'll probably laugh but in the end you better feel sorry as hell for me. Haha. So, this is what has been taking up my time. Two nights ago, I went to my friend's house ,and we were riding go-carts. So, my cell phone fell out when I was driving really fast up this hill, hit the pavement, and I guess bounced into the grass. It was 11 p.m. and so we got out and looked for a while but we couldn't find it. We looked all day today, and we still cant find it. My parents are really mad too, because it was a really nice phone and they aren't going to get me another one, and besides my laptop, my cell phone is like that 1 possession I cannot live without. So, yeah. I'm pretty sure you don't care, but I had to get that out so my writing can be peaceful and not all spiteful. Haha. Anyways, Review, Review, Review!

A/N: I do not own Grey's Anatomy. I wish I did. But I don't. The end. No Addison. There may be some short but to the point scenes, but don't worry, there will be a lot, so short doesn't really matter. BTW, there is a bit of a cliché in here that has been used in other stories, but get over it. lol

**Week 10**

"Meredith, eat. Please eat." Derek pleaded as he sat by Meredith's bedside.

"I've already thrown up the last breakfast you tried to feed me. Do I really have to try again?"

"Yes. Its our baby. I want him or her to be healthy."

"One breakfast is not going to make a difference."

"Meredith, baby, please."

Meredith sat up and flipped her hair back. "Fine." She said opening her mouth wide.

Derek laughed. She was so stubborn.

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

"Yang." Bailey barked as Cristina walked in late. Even though the interns were following around their respective attendings, they had one day with Bailey a week. Today was their day.

Cristina shrugged. "Sorry."

"You better be. I was here at 4:25."

"I'm sorry. There was traffic… and then."

"I don't want to hear your excuses." Bailey said turning to summon the interns to follow her as her pager went off.

Breaking into a run, Bailey muttered to herself. "Interns screwing the attendings. Interns getting pregnant off attendings. Interns marrying attendings. This is against the surgical food chain. Urgh. What is this world coming to?"

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

"Meredith!" Derek yelled as Meredith pressed the elevator door closed.

Hitting the open button, Meredith held the door for Derek.

"Thanks."

"Sure."

"How are you feeling?" Derek asked putting his arm around her waist.

"Not so well, actually." Meredith mumbled back. She hadn't felt well all morning. This whole pregnancy thing was exhausting.

"Well, do you want to scrub in later? Would that make it better?"

"Depends. What am I scrubbing in for?" Meredith laughed.

"DBS. Just like Mr. Levange a few months ago."

"Sure. Definitely. I'm in."

Derek nodded, and held the elevator door as they got out.

"Do you want something from the vending machine?" Derek asked as they walked by.

"No, the smell of food, or thought of food is making me…."

Derek grabbed Meredith's arm, but Meredith collapsed into a heap on the floor.

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

"Meredith? Can you hear me?" Derek spoke softly to an unconscious Meredith.

"Somebody, please, get the OBGYN, get Dr. Webber, get a bed, and a room." Derek yelled at the top of his lungs, panic stricken face, and heart beating incredibly fast.

Lots of people turned to see what was going on.

"I SAID NOW!" Derek yelled.

Chaos broke out as his list was found, Meredith was moved to a bed, still unconscious, and the OBGYN was found.

Dr. Warner came at a sprint to where Meredith was, in a room next to the elevator where she had fallen.

"What happened?" She asked Derek in a hurry.

"I don't know. We were talking, she said she wasn't feeling well, and then she just, collapsed. Is the baby okay?" Derek asked all in one breath.

"Well, we'll find out in a minute." Dr. Warner said as many nurses and doctors hooked Meredith up to various machines.

Taking the cold gel, Dr. Warner asked Derek to roll up Meredith's scrub shirt. Derek did so very carefully, kissing her on the forehead, and Dr. Webber walked in.

"What the hell-?"

"Meredith collapsed. We're trying to find out if the baby is okay. We think that she is okay, just in slight shock, and a little unconscious, I stopped her from hitting her head…" Derek said frantically.

"Okay, Dr. Shepered, I am going to need you to take a deep breath." Dr. Webber said as he eyed Meredith.

"My God, I didn't know that she was showing." Dr. Webber said eyeing Meredith's slightly rounded belly.

"She's ten weeks along." Derek said.

"Is the baby okay?" Webber started questioning Dr. Warner.

"If you two would stop, and let me concentrate, that would be great." Dr. Warner snapped at them.

Derek shut up and took Meredith's hand, eyeing the ultrasound machine carefully.

"Well, Dr. Shepered, I hear something. I am going to have to run some blood tests to make sure that everything is okay. There is a heartbeat for now, but yeah, well, I have to check on something."

Derek nodded. "Put it on rush." Webber added.

Derek pulled a chair up by Meredith's bed.

"How long do you think that she will be unconscious?" Derek asked Webber.

"Probably not that long, Derek. She didn't hit her head but you said that she hadn't eaten much today, and she wasn't feeling well, she is probably just in a light coma. It will probably come off in a few hours."

"Are you one of those people, who believes that people in any sort of coma, can hear you?" Derek asked.

"Yes. I am. My wife was in a coma when she was pregnant with our child, she fell climbing a ladder, but she pulled through. She said she could hear every word I said."

"You have a child?"

"Had."

"Oh, Chief, I am really sorry."

"Don't be. Its not your fault. We had wanted a child for a long time, but we finally got pregnant. Liza was so good with the baby, when it was born. I was a little awkward at first, but I learned eventually. They're such little miracles."

Derek nodded. "What happened?"

"Lukemia. Michelle was seven. She was precious, but they caught it too late, and back then, there was nothing they could do. It progressed too far. We lost her."

Derek gave the Chief a sad smile. "I am really truly sorry."

Dr. Webber nodded. "Thanks, Derek. You should be glad that your baby is still around, and you and Meredith really will be great parents. I know it."

"Thanks. I'm so worried." Derek admitted.

"That's okay. You're going to become a parent. You should get used to that feeling." The chief said with a smile. "I'm going to give the two of you some time alone."

Derek nodded, and the Chief closed the door behind him.

Derek continued to hold Meredith's hand as he talked to her.

"Meredith, I have a feeling you can hear me. You are in a light coma. You probably can hear me, and you're going to be out of this soon. I really am worried about our baby. I am really worried about our baby. I hope he or she is okay. You took a pretty hard fall, but you didn't hit your head or your stomach, so I bet he or she is okay. I really need you here with me now. I'm freaking out Mer. This is big. And I am worried. Really worried."

A tear trickled down Derek's face.

"See, I've never felt this kind of love for anyone but you. And now our baby, our little miracle."

Derek broke down, and started sobbing.

"I love you Meredith. I want our baby to be okay. There are so many what-if's. We're surgeons. We know about risks. This isn't supposed to happen to us. We save the lives that need to be saved, and ours are always supposed to be protected. If you're a surgeon, you should get a free health pass or something."

Derek composed himself when he saw Meredith's eyes flutter.

"Hey Derek." Meredith said through tears of her own.

"Hey, babe." Derek said leaning in to kiss her deeply on the lips.

"How long till we know about the baby?" She asked with a panic.

"Right now." Said Dr. Warner knocking on the door and letting herself in.

"Meredith, Dr. Grey. We are going to need to do another ultrasound. I have a suspicion that needs to be confirmed."

"Do you think everything will be okay with our baby?" Meredith said placing a protective hand over her stomach.

"Well, we'll find out in one second." Dr. Warner said with an encouraging smile.

Meredith scooted her shirt up, and felt the cold gel once more. Dr. Warner placed the ultrasound on the on position and turned up the volume.

"Now, in a moment, you will be able to hear a heartbeat."

Derek and Meredith leaned forward, and listened carefully.

"That's not a heartbeat." Derek said in a voice Meredith had never heard him use before.

"It's, two." Meredith said in a state of complete shock.

**Okay, how did that go? Was it a surprise to any of you? Okay, well Review!**


	15. Week 11

**40 Weeks**

Hey! Thanks for the reviews. Keep reviewing! Happy Easter!

A/N: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. No Addison. The Chief's wife, I named her Liza, I didn't remember that it was like Adele, she probably wont be mentioned again, but if it comes up, I'll just stick with Liza. Also, this chapter has a snipet of each couple.

**Week 11**

"Two?" Alex cried.

"Two." Izzie answered.

"They're having?"

"Twins."

"Wow."

"I know."

Izzie and Alex were in the supply closet. They weren't actually doing anything, but they had needed to think, and talk.

Alex couldn't get over the fact that Meredith, Meredith, the woman he had loved to tease, was indeed pregnant with twins. Word traveled very fast in Seattle Grace Hospital. A week later, the whole surgical staff knew about it, plus a handful of patients and nurses.

"I want a baby." Izzie stated.

"You want a baby?"

"I want a baby."

"Have you lost your mind?"

"No, but Meredith gets two babies, little bundles. I want a little bundle."

"Maybe someday, we'll have a little bundle."

"But not now?"

"Can we wait a while?"

"Yeah. As long as I get my bundle."

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

"No. Absolutely not. I will not do that. Never. Never, ever ever. How much more do I have to elaborate?" Cristina yelled.

The wedding planner placed the chrysanthemums back into the box, and stepped outside to gather some more flowers.

Cristina leaned against Burke's strong chest.

"Must you be so picky?" Burke asked.

Cristina gave him a defiant look. "It is my wedding. I do not want chrysanthemums, daisies, wildflowers, or tulips. I told her roses. I told her red, white, and pink roses. Did she listen? No. She brings the damn chrysanthemums."

Burke sighed. She really knew what she wanted.

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

George whistled his way down the hall. It was a good morning, he had gotten laid last night, he had a loving girlfriend, and life was good. He was getting to scrub in for one of Burke's open-heart surgeries tomorrow too.

Singing a tune from Rent, George made his way into the supply closet. He was trying to find Callie, plus he needed an extra bandage.

George turned the shiny gold handle, thinking of the gold earrings that Callie had on last night. They were so pretty with her gold necklace, they were the only things that she kept on for more than a few minutes.

George feasted his eyes upon something familiar, and something that was not so familiar, and all he could say was, "What the hell."

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

"How could you do this?" George yelled as soon as Callie was fully clothed. He had just found her hooking up with Brent, an attending in Orthepedics. Brent was tall, Puerto Rican, and handsome. He had perfect white teeth, and a million dollar salary.

"George, I am really sorry."

"Was it me, am I not good in bed? Not good enough for you?"

Callie was silent. "Its not you George. It's me."

"Damn right it is you. I would never, ever have cheated on you. I wouldn't sleep with you one night, and then hook up in the supply closet with some loser named Brent twelve hours later. You are acting like a total slut."

"Me, a slut? You're the one who got syphilis."

"That doesn't mean I slept around. I am loyal. I only slept with one girl who happened to be a slut, who gave it to me."

Callie couldn't think of anything to say.

"Seriously, Callie. What made you decide to sleep with Brent?"

"You have to understand George, I like you. A lot. I may even love you. But, I have a lot of debt from medical school…"

"He freakin paid you?"

"It was a good deal, I sleep with him, he helps me pay off my debt. It had nothing to do with feelings, or love, or hate."

"You, slept with him to pay off your medical school loans?" George repeated to himself.

Callie nodded. "How much?" He asked.

"Excuse me?"

"How much did he pay you?"

"Fifty grand. I just have to hook up with him whenever for a year."

"How long has this been going on?"

"Eight months."

"So, technically, I am the boyfriend, now ex-boyfriend just to make that clear, and he is the, cash cow?"

"Pretty much. George, I really do like you though. This is not how I planned on telling you."

"Well, it's a good thing I found out, because we are so over."

"George?" Callie asked as George turned to leave the room.

"What?"

"Can we still be friends?"

"Honestly, I don't think so."

Callie nodded, and George left.

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

"Mer?" Derek called as he passed their bedroom.

"Yeah?"

"Do you need anything?"

"My job. My life. My Dartmouth shirt."

Derek chuckled and came up to sit next to her.

"The doctor says the next few weeks, we have to be really careful."

"Yes, well, I can be careful at my job. You could wheel me around in a wheelchair." Meredith giggled.

Derek smiled. "Do you want to call my family and tell them now?"

"Yeah, I guess we should. We have put off telling them about the pregnancy long enough, and now that there is two…."

"They need to know." He finished handing her the Dartmouth shirt and dialing the number of the cottage where they were all staying at this weekend.

"Maggie? It's Derek."

"I'm doing great, how are you?"

"She's great. Can you put Jane, Sara, and Erica on too?"

"Great. We're both great."

Meredith grabbed an extension.

"Yes, we have some news." Derek said when all four sisters were on the line.

"I'm pregnant." Meredith announced.

After a fit of giggles and questions, Derek said, "There's more."

"It's twins."

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

"It went well." Meredith said digging into the Ben and Jerry's Izzie had bought at the grocery store earlier that day.

"That's good. You'll let me babysit a lot too, right?" Izzie said.

"Of course I will. You really want kids someday, don't you?"

"Yeah. Actually, I wouldn't mind having them like, right now, like you are."

"Trust me, if I had seen this coming, I would have waited till I was a resident, at least."

"Yeah. But still, you're happy right?"

"I'm over the moon. I really am. I never thought that I would want kids, but this whole experience has changed me a lot."

"How far along are you now?"

"Eleven weeks."

"That's almost three months. Gosh, you are going to be parents before you know it!"

"Well, yeah. And you'll be Auntie Izzie!"

Izzie laughed. "Do you think you and Alex will end up staying together?"

"I don't know. He's so weirdly crazy, I think I love him."

Meredith gave her a goofy grin. "you two are great together. There is chemistry."

"I'm just scared that one day, we'll mix the wrong ingredients and it will explode."

"What do you mean?"

"Commitment. Its always awkward when I bring it up to Alex. I don't think that he has ever been more committed than he is right now. And I love him for trying, but sometimes I wonder if this will be enough for him."

Meredith gave her a reassuring grin. "I know its cliché, but if it is really meant to work out, it will. Alex will come around."

George burst into the kitchen.

"Give me a damn spoon." He barked and Izzie tossed him a silver spoon.

George dug into the ice cream.

"Did you have a good day, George?" Meredith asked cautiously.

George glared at Meredith and Izzie. "She and Brent. Callie and Brent. They hooked up and I walked in on them."

Meredith and Izzie let out small gasps. "I'm so sorry George." They said at the same time.

"Me too. She said she was only doing it to pay off her medical school loans, but still. Could she have not gotten another job, or just rationed her spending?"

"She sure could have. She wasn't worth it." Izzie said comforting George.

"Yes, she was. I was starting to fall for her. Then she goes off and becomes a total prostitute and doesn't even tell me about it. I'm just the guy on the side for her."

Meredith tried to sympathize the best she could. "George. Listen to us. She wasn't worth your time. You have to just turn around and walk away from her. You broke up didn't you?"

"Duh." George answered.

Meredith heard a smash outside, and everyone turned to look at the broken window.

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Hate it? Love it? Tell me, REVIEW!


	16. Week 12

Hey! I am sorry that it has been so long since I have updated. Its been a really, really hard few weeks. You have no idea. But, its here now! Okay, so I cant believe I let my story get to # 87, like, 86 people have updated, and I haven't. haha. Oh well. Here it goes!

**40 Weeks**

A/N: No Addison, we're pretending she never existed, and I don't own anything!

**Week 12**

Three months. That's how long Meredith had been pregnant. As soon as they had gotten past yesterday, the 12 week date, they had told more people, and Meredith and Derek were going to the assisted living house to tell Ellis.

"Derek, I really don't think that she is going to be coherent."

"I don't care. I really want to meet your mother."

"Trust me, you really don't want to meet my mother."

"Meredith, lets just go."

"She doesn't even know who I am. Or, if she does, she'll yell at me, like I'm still fourteen years old."

"Bad fourteen-year old memories?"

"You have no idea."

"I'm sure that it cant be that bad."

"You just wait." Meredith said with a laugh, as she locked the front door, and held Derek's hand as they walked down to the car.

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

"Mom?" Meredith said as the elderly lady turned to face her and Derek.

"Meredith?" Her mother asked carefully.

"Yes, mom. Its me. You remember!"

"Meredith, stop bothering me, I have to leave for the hospital in just a few minutes."

"Mom, I rescheduled your surgeries for today, we're here to see you. Actually, there are a few people you need to meet."

"Meredith, I already told you, you are fourteen years old, stop snacking on that junk and do your homework! You said you wanted to be a surgeon? You're going to need top grades for that. Get moving. I wont be home tonight."

"Mom, um, this is Derek. He is my fiancée. He is a surgeon just like I am training to be. He is a neurosurgeon."

"Meredith, You are overweight, that's what the doctor said, and you need to lose about 60 pounds in the next year or so. So, please stop eating."

Meredith cringed. "Mom, I'm pregnant."

That, seemed to actually go through to Ellis.

"WHAT?"

"Pregnant. Its twins."

"You are not pregnant."

"Yes, I am mom."

"You cant be, you are only fourteen years old, and your school had the abstinence talk. You are not pregnant. You are a disgrace to the family."

"Mom, I'm twenty-eight, and engaged. I have a wonderful fiancée, Derek. This is Derek mom."

"Does Richard know about this?"

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing. Nothing. Thatcher. Does Thatcher know?"

"You said Richard. Were you talking about Richard Webber?"

"No, and besides, you couldn't know anything. You are only fourteen years old."

"Mom. Please."

"No, I will not house a pregnant, unwed, teenage mother who is overweight and has dreams that are way too high of expectations. Get out."

"Mom, please, you aren't listening, Derek. This is Derek."

Derek touched Meredith's arm. Meredith, maybe we should come back another day.

"No, we shouldn't. Its always like this. She never understands, she isn't living in the same time period, and she brings up bad memories."

"Excuse me," said a nurse, and Meredith turned to face her. "I'm sorry, you are upsetting Ellis terribly, is it possible you could come back another day?"

Derek wrapped his arm around the silent Meredith. "Yes, that would be fine." He answered, leading Meredith out of the building.

Tears welled up in her eyes as they drove over the bridge, overlooking the ferry boats.

Derek stopped at the place where they could rent a small ferry boat for an hour, and paid the man.

Helping Meredith into the small vessel, he made sure that she was okay.

"So, that was a lot of stuff going on back there. You wanna talk about it? What was she talking about?"

Meredith took a deep breath, and turned to Derek. "When I was fourteen, I was in the end of I guess eighth grade. I had had a really bad year, my friends had gotten horribly mad when I was going to another high school, and I didn't have anyone. I was about 60 pounds overweight, and my dad had left. I didn't have anyone. My mom was always at the hospital, and I just realized that she was apparently having an affair with Richard. Thatcher, my dad, hadn't called, or written, just up and left. It hurt, I was alone all the time, and I didn't have friends, good grades, or much hope. Every dream I had, my mother put down."

The tears flowed down Meredith's small face.

"Well you look great now, for one. Two, I'm proud of you Meredith. You're really strong. And, you can do anything you put your mind to, you got into Seattle Grace's Intern Program. One of the best in the country. That's amazing with such little support, and you're trying to care for your mother. That's great too."

"Thanks, Der. And I know, its gotten better than when I was a kid, but still. My mother was never my favorite person, even on her good days."

"I love you Meredith. That's not going to change just like your mother. But I'm here for you."

Meredith leaned her head against Derek's chest, and they continued their ferryboat ride.

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

George sat in front of the kitchen window, watching the man clean up the glass, and replace the window.

"Are you sure you don't know what happened?" The man asked George again.

"No. All we saw was a truck drive off, and this lovely rock that landed in the sink." George said holding up the rock.

"Yeah, well, someone's got a grudge against you man."

George rolled his eyes.

"Who do you think it could be?"

George was getting a bit fed up. This man was all up in his business, when his only business was to fix the damn window.

"I don't know. I'm a surgical resident. I have many enemies."

"Ah, the competition."

"Yeah." George replied quietly. How would this guy know anything about the competition?

"The beginning is always the worst. You just have to get the respect."

"Oh?" George asked.

"Yeah. I was a surgical resident, until there was an accident, and hands got shattered beyond repair. I've gotten the use out of them back, but not fully,and not accurately enough to go back into surgery, or any form of medecine for that matter."

"I'm really sorry." George said with compassion.

"Yeah, well, I had to leave anyways, I cheated on my wife with another resident, and it just got out of hand. Both women left me, to say the least."

George nodded. "I definitely get that."

"You a cheater?"

"No, my resident ex-girlfriend. I caught her in bed with another doctor."

"Oh, yeah. I'm sure that hurt. Could she have done this?"

George nodded. "Yeah, but I don't think she would have. She's not really like that. She's always been pretty nice."

"Being caught cheating brings out the worst of everyone. She probably felt a lot for you, but its just so stressful sometimes, the job. And you just want to go and find some release. Sometimes, that's something in the form of breaking a "rule" like not cheating, or not flirting. Sometimes its drinking. People deal differently, except for those who really make it. They have gifts, ways of dealing that don't involve hurting people. Most of the time. There are certainly exceptions."

George nodded. He could definitely think of exceptions at Seattle Grace.

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

"Alex." Izzie said as she pulled her skirt back on.

"That was great."

"Yeah. It really was. I wouldn't think that we could get it done that quickly."

Alex chuckled. "I am a walking sex machine now that I am with you. I am capable of much."

Izzie laughed. She really hoped that he wasnt just keeping her around for the sex. That would hurt.

"Should we go back out?" They were in the restaurant maintenance room. She really hoped that no one would need a mop or broom any time soon.

"Yeah." Alex said tying his tie back.

Izzie adjusted it sweetly for him, gave him a kiss, and took his hand as they walked back into the busy, and happy atmosphere of the restaurant.

Sitting back at their table, Izzie and Alex canoodled in the candlelight.

Izzie, however did have some reservations.

"How long have we been together?"

"Four months."

"Where do you see us in a year, or two years?"

"Izzie, we aren't in like couple's therapy. We're out at dinner."

"Im serious though, Alex. I don't want to put all my time, and love into this relationship to have it work out horribly in a few weeks, or months. Do you see yourself spending the rest of your life with me, or not?"

"I plan to live a long time…"

"Yes, well, so do i."

"Izzie, I really do love you. I really know I do. But, I am being committed to you, and only you, right now. And its going to stay that way for now. I don't want to plan our children's names, and our wedding flowers right now. That's too soon for me, but I think that we will probably end up together. That's all I can tell you for now though. Okay?"

Izzie nodded. "That's all I needed."

Alex nodded, and gave her a kiss behind her ear. "I do love you though."

"I love you to Alex."

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Burke sautéed the vegetables as Cristina looked through a wedding magazine.

"When, exactly, are we going to get married?"

"I was thinking about, maybe Christmas season." Burke said.

"How about October?"

"Why, October?"

"Well, you know, I don't want to get married too close to Christmas."

"Fine, October is fine with me."

"Fine. October 6th it is."

"Wait, we cant do it October 6th."

"Why not?"

"Its my mother's birthday."

"Fine, October 14th."

"That works okay."

"Fine. October 14th."

Burke nodded and continued cooking. She was a very difficult bride-to-be.

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Okay, that's all I can do for now. Review, Review, Review!


	17. Week 13

Hey! I am so super sorry that its taken me so long to update. I really am. Seriously. Okay, I'll go ahead and do the chapter, Review, Review, Review!

A/N: I don't own anything, No Addison.

"I cant believe you're getting married." Meredith said as she pulled her scrubs over her head.

"I cant believe you're pregnant." Cristina shot back as she put on her scrubs and glanced at the small bump on Meredith's abdomen.

"Well, at least I'm in a relationship, unlike you were when you got pregnant."

"I was in a relationship."

"Sort of. Not really like you are now."

"I guess. Whatever."

"Marriage is a big step. Commitment."

"Don't talk about the C word in front of me."

"Still having problems with that concept?" Izzie said bouncing in, already in her scrubs.

"You're here early." Cristina and Meredith said in unison.

"I love getting a head start on the day!" Izzie said cheerfully, checking her hair in the mirror. Meredith quickly pushed her out of the way so that she could pull her hair up into her normal messy bun.

Cristina and Meredith exchanged a look as Izzie gave them a huge grin.

"Did you have good sex last night?" Cristina questioned Izzie.

"Yes, but that's not why I'm happy."

"Are you pregnant?"

"Nope."

"Engaged?"

"Nope."

"Did you get to scrub in on a really cool surgery?"

"Nope."

"Then why the hell are you so happy?" Cristina said angrily.

"Because Alex said he was commited"

Cristina gave Meredith a look.

"I know, the C word." Meredith said grabbing her coat and heading out the door.

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

"How's my favorite expectant mother?" Derek said sneaking up behind Meredith, who was getting coffee.

"That's all I am now? An expectant mother? I'm not a great fiancée, or a good bedmate, or a great friend, I'm an expectant mother?"

Derek winced. "Harsh. You're everything to me."

Meredith took a sip of her coffee and gave him a smile.

"What is that?" Derek said motioning to the cup in her hand.

"Coffee."

Derek grabbed the cup and threw it into the nearby garbage can.

"What the hell Derek? That's my freakin coffee. How else am I supposed to stay awake?"

"You're pregnant. Coffee is bad for the baby Meredith!"

Derek placed his large hand on her slight bump, and bent down to say something to the baby.

"You don't want your mommy drinking coffee, do you? No, you don't. You don't want your mommy to drink something that is so clearly off limits while she is pregnant. What was that?" Derek said putting his ear to her stomach. Meredith smiled and stroked his hair despite how silly they looked.

"You're welcome. Yes, I love you too. Goodbye baby."

"What are you doing Dr. Sheperd?" Chief Webber said as he walked by Meredith and Derek.

Derek straightened up and looked at the Chief. "I was just, talking to my baby. It was very glad that I didn't let Meredith drink coffee this morning." Derek said with a straight face.

Meredith nodded as the chief looked in her direction. "That is a lovely tie Dr. Webber." Meredith commented as Dr. Webber's pager went off. Dr. Webber gave the couple a last strange look before rushing off in the direction of the Ors.

Meredith and Derek burst into fits of laughter as the Chief disappeared. "Did you see his face?" Meredith said between laughs. "Wow, I have never seen him so uncomfortable." Derek commented.

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Izzie sat in the closet as she looked down at the small picture in her hand. Hannah. Her daughter was twelve today. Gosh. Her picture was a few years older, but she missed her. Looking back on it, she wasn't sure if she had made the right decision. She loved her job though, and keeping Hannah wouldn't have let either of them have a normal or prosperous life. She remembered today like it was yesterday.

**12 Years Ago**

"Izzie, you're enormous." Kyle said as he looked at the blonde girl leaning against the car.

"I'm nine and a half freakin months pregnant Kyle. I don't look normal because I'm fat and pregnant." Izzie said clutching her huge belly. She had really gained a lot of weight, and all in her midriff.

"You know I didn't mean it like that. You just look…pregnant." Kyle said sweetly offering a hand to touch the bulge that had become of Izzie's tight abs.

"Izzie, when were you due?" Jade said with a smile.

"Two days ago." Izzie responded. "The baby just doesn't want to come out. I've tried everything, walking around, everything."

"Well, maybe today's the day." Curt said with a smile as he wrapped his arms around Izzie. Curt was nice, not the baby's father, but a guy who had come in and been involved through Izzie's pregnancy after John had left her during her sixth month. He was sweet, but he didn't know that Izzie was giving the baby up for adoption, and he was a little bit clingy. It was strange, no one had even looked her direction during her pregnancy. So many girls at her school were pregnant that it wasn't uncommon.

Izzie smiled, and then that smile turned to a look of horror as she felt a gush of water run down her legs and into her jean legs.

"Holy crap." She said as everyone looked towards her.

"What is that?" Curt asked.

"My water, just broke. I'm having the baby."

**14 hours later**

"Izzie, you have to push."

"I don't wanna. It hurts so bad."

"Izzie, I know you're scared, but this is important." Said the doctor as she pried Izzie's closed legs open.

"I don't wanna push. I don't wanna have a baby. I don't wanna. Please make it stop. Please make it stop hurting."

"Izzie, if you push it will all be over. Everything, this fucking pregnancy, and your freakin swollen ankles, not to mention all the weight, everything will be gone." Her mother said as she took a sip of the beer that she held.

Izzie cringed at her mother. She was so hurtful sometimes.

"Izzie, you have to push." An urge came over Izzie and she just gave it her all and was swept away on a wave of pain that pushed through her body.

**Present Tense**

It had been twelve years since she had pushed and pushed and pushed. The pain was unforgettable, and she could still remember how she felt when she first held Hannah Elizabeth. It wasn't a name that she had picked out. She was going to call the baby Riley Lynne. But it wasn't up to her, it was up to the adoptive parents. A tear rolled down Izzie's face, and she kissed the picture. It was for the best. She couldn't handle a twelve year old right now.

The door jiggled and Izzie folded the picture quickly. Alex unjammed the door and opened it quickly.

"Izzie, what are you doing? Why are you crying?" He asked sitting down by her and wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"Its nothing Alex, it really isn't."

"Well, I think it is, or else you wouldn't be crying."

"Its just an anniversary, just an anniversary that's sad."

"You can tell me. I wanna know. I wanna be involved. I'm putting forth effort, commitment here."

Izzie didn't know if she could tell Alex. No one knew, and it was a skeleton that she wasn't sure that she wanted to bring back to the surface.

"I have a daughter." Izzie found herself saying.

"I had a daughter." She corrected herself.

"What happened?" Alex said quietly, and sensitively.

"I was sixteen, and I got pregnant. I gave her up for adoption. Today's her birthday." Izzie handed Alex the picture. "Her name is Hannah."

"She's beautiful." Alex said quietly, mostly to himself. Alex almost felt his eyes fill up, but he hid his sorrow.

Obviously not well enough.

"Whats wrong Alex? You look like you were going to say something."

"No, not really."

"I just told you about Hannah, you can tell me whatever. Remember the whole putting forth effort speech you just gave?"

Alex sighed slowly. "Okay. You may think that I'm some ass after I tell you this, and back then, I was. I really regret what I did, and if I could change it, I would."

"Okay, its fine Alex. Just tell me, I mean the past is the past."

"Yeah, well, you don't wanna hear my past."

"Alex…" Izzie said quietly.

"I was in my senior year of high school. It was Valentine's Day and I was walking with my girlfriend back home from the winter festival. I was so excited because I had just gotten early acceptance to Iowa State. It was snowing outside, and it was a beautiful sight. I was holding her hand and we walked up to my truck to drive home. She squeezed my hand and told me she loved me before telling me that she was six weeks pregnant."

"Oh, Alex."

"Yeah. It was so tough. But I stayed. I stayed with her even when she waddled up on the stage to get the diploma that she had barely earned. She was going to keep the baby. And I was the father, she thought. I pretty much knew that I was. So I stayed. And then, August rolled around, and she was nine months pregnant. She had the baby girl the day before I left for college. But I left. I didn't stay. I abandoned her. Two years later, I was feeling guilty as hell and I went home for Christmas. I saw Ellen and our daughter, or so I thought. She had me take a paternity test, and it came out negative. The "daughter" that I had left and the girl that I thought I had gotten pregnant weren't even mine, and even though I had made a bad choice, a bad choice. It hurt. It really did."

"Oh, Alex, I'm so sorry."

"Yeah. I am too."

Izzie leaned her head on Alex's shoulder and took his hand in hers.

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

"George, wait up!" a young voice sounded from behind George.

George turned around to face Callie. He didn't even say anything as she took his hand. He didn't even know what to say.

The rain pounded the table as they sat around not looking at each other, but each wanting to say something.

"I'm sorry." It came out of Callie's trembling lips, about to cry again.

"I know." George said quietly.

"You forgive me?"

"I forgive you, but I don't know if I love you."

"I love you." Callie whispered softly.

"Well, sometimes even love isn't enough." George said, even though it hurt him, and he walked upstairs solemly, and alone.

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Okay, so I know it probably sucked, but its updating! Lol, okay, read and review!

**REVIEW please!**


	18. Week 14

**40 Weeks**

Hey, Hey, Hey! Thanks for the reviews, PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING. I know I've described this feeling before, but its so nice to come home after a long day and find nice reviews in my mailbox .

A/N: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. Duh. Shonda Rhimes does. She's fabulous. Okay, no Addison. REVIEW!

**Week 14**

"Meredith? Please hurry up. We're going to be late for our appointment!"

"Derek, I am hurrying as fast as I can. Seriously. Your freaking kids are pushing on my bladder, I just threw up all over the place, and I don't own one piece of clothing that is fitting, much less looking good. So don't tell me to hurry up."

Derek sighed and walked up the stairs and into their room. Meredith was running around frantically looking for an outfit that fit her okay. Her stomach was really beginning to bulge, as she was almost four months pregnant, and pregnant with twins. He held up a black dress that was scooted into the way back of her closet and she pulled it over her head. Derek handed her a coral knit shrug and Meredith grabbed her bag.

"See how easy that was?" Derek pointed out nicely.

"Shut up."

They made their way through the crowded parking lot of the doctor's office. Meredith was still in a grouchy mood, but Derek held the umbrella over her head nevertheless. The rain was really starting to pour as he held the door and she stepped into the cold building.

"Grey?" The nurse called.

Meredith and Derek got up together and he followed her into the sterile looking room in the back once again.

"I'm sorry." She said once they were sitting down and waiting for the doctor to come in.

"Its okay. Really."

"I shouldn't have snapped, its just these moodswings are killing me. And I'm uncomfortable, and nothing fits me. I'm getting fat."

"You are not fat Mer, you're pregnant with our babies."

"Whatever, same difference."

Derek sighed again and leaned back into his chair.

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

"Well, you have reached the fourteen week mark." Dr. Warner said as she put the cold gel onto Meredith's stomach.

"The babies, Baby A, and Baby B" She said indicating them on the ultrasound screen, "are just forming and looking pretty good."

"They're so cute looking." Derek said sweetly as he eyed the screen.

"Yes, they are." Dr. Warner agreed. "Now, I know the real reason you're here today is to get the Multiple Marker Test."

"Yes please." Derek said.

Meredith squeezed his hand.

Meredith sat up and offered her arm for a blood sample.

"Alright," said Dr. Warner taking blood "this is just a test to make sure that your babies don't have any birth defects. Its not 100 accurate, but we'll do it just to make sure. We should have the results in about a week, but try to relax and not worry, because the chances of something being wrong are pretty slim."

Meredith nodded. "Do you have any other questions?" Dr. Warner asked.

"Miscarriage. That was always a big risk because of my mother. When will I be okay?"

Dr. Warner glanced at Meredith's chart. "Well, you have begun your second trimester, your chances of having a miscarriage are much more slim now. I would like to talk to you about some things that you should be avoiding though."

Derek put his arm around Meredith as they sat down on the couch in Dr. Warner's office. "Please tell us, I want to make sure that these babies are as healthy as they can be."

Dr. Warner smiled at Derek. He was such a concerned father. She had seen many parents who were far less excited about their coming children.

"Okay, Meredith, you are a doctor as is Derek, but I would like to go over the basics with you anyway."

Meredith smiled. "I would love to be refreshed. I don't want to do anything wrong. We are very much in love with our children."

Dr. Warner nodded, " Okay, first of all, its important for you to be getting the nutrients you need. I've prescribed prenatal vitamins, and you need to make sure that you eat three meals a day. I know that you are still working and I know it may be hard, but if you just sit down for every meal for a few minutes and make sure you eat a lot of vegetables and fruits. Drink a lot of water to avoid fatigue on the job."

Meredith and Derek nodded simultaneously. "I get that, I mean, eat healthy, exercise, that kind of stuff." Meredith added.

"Okay, good. Next, drinking, although the French recommend it, is not a good idea right now. You can give your baby serious health problems. That means beer, wine, hard liquor, all of that. You know not to do drugs, or be around smokers or smoke yourself."

The conversation went on for about an hour with all the questions that Meredith and Derek had!

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

"Hey Babe." Burke said sitting down by Cristina. It was both of their breaks at the hospital and they were having lunch together.

"Hi Burke." Cristina said putting her head down on the table.

"Whats wrong?" Burke asked, gently massaging Cristina's back.

"Nothing, I mean, I'm stressed out. This wedding is getting to be a lot of work. My mother called me four times this morning asking who she should invite and telling me that my cousin Mabella is furious because I haven't announced the bridesmaids and she assumes that she is going to be one."

"Your mother can be a fruitcake."

Cristina looked at Burke in a strange and new way. Hew as always so proper and polite, calling her mother a fruitcake was one of the funniest things that she had ever heard him say out loud. She pretended not to be too surprised, and answered.

"I know she is. I don't want Mabella in our wedding. She's weird. She thinks that the equivalent of friends is chatrooms. She chats, chats, chats and never stays in touch with me and then expects to be a bridesmaid! I don't think so."

Burke smiled. He loved Cristina when she was frustrated. Her curls would fly into her eyes and she would blow them away. Sometimes, he would push them out of her eyes carefully. And then kiss her eyelashes. It was the simple things that he really loved.

Cristina looked at the notebook in her hands. "Who are we inviting from the hospital?" she asked opening it up to the page where her guest list was neatly written in black ink and block handwriting.

"Woah, who's on there?"

"So far?"

Burke nodded. "My family, your family, mutual friends, your good friends, my friends from college and my best friend from high school, and now whoever we choose to invite from Seattle Grace."

"Well, Meredith, George, Izzie and Alex." Burke said. "They're your friends, and my friends too."

"The Chief, Derek, Callie?" he added.

"Callie? I don't know. I don't think so, she is the one who cheated on George."

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, she cant come."

Burke's pager went off and he gave Cristina a quick kiss on the forehead before dumping his tray and hurrying off to the operating room.

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Callie sat in the bathroom crying. She knew that she had made a lot of mistakes, if she had it to do over, she would never have accepted Brett's money. But she was so desperate for some cash, and it seemed like a quick solution. Now, she had lost the man that she really loved, the man that she saw herself with in fifty years, the man that she needed to go on. She wasn't sure what she was going to do with herself now. She had her work, but other than that, she was alone in the world.

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

"No. No. A thousand times no."

"Why can't we go visit your hometown Alex?" Izzie complained as she pushed their patient down the hall. The lady was eight months pregnant, and in preterm labor. She was an older lady, late forties and was just happy to be pregnant. She appeared to be sleeping and the interns were waiting on her husband to get to the hospital. So, they continued arguing.

"There are too many memories, too many things there. My past is there. I'm more of a hang onto the past until you find something better kind of guy. This is my something better, you, Seattle Grace, this internship. I don't want to go back to being the guy I used to."

"That doesn't mean you're going to be the guy you used to be. It just means that you will let me meet your mother, and your friends and your siblings. It means that you're going to let me in on who you were so that I am thankful for who you are."

"Yeah. You wanna know who I was? I was a scumbag, a piece of trash. An asshole. I was, and I'm not anymore, and I don't want to go back to being that way. I don't want to be around the people who might make me that way again. And I haven't exactly heard you fighting to get me home to meet your mother."

"You wouldn't want to meet my mother."

"Well, you wouldn't want to meet mine either." Alex said as he grabbed an apple off a tray that was sitting on a bench and stepped into an open elevator.

"See you later Izzie."

The elevator doors closed and Izzie sighed deeply to herself. She wanted to learn about him, his past, she wanted to meet his mother and brothers. Was that too much to ask?

"Honey, just give him time." The lady spoke up from the bed that Izzie was pushing.

"I'm sorry?"

"The man, Alex. Give him time, he'll come around and let you go home with him. It doesn't seem like he's ever brought a girl home to meet his parents, so I would just give him some time. He's new at this."

"I know, but honestly,he is so hard to get sometimes."

"Welcome to the world of relationships, and love."

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

**Please read and review!**


	19. Week 15

**40 Weeks**

Hey! Thanks for being so good at reviewing, and keep it up! I love reviews! Really, I do, so please review.

A/N: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. No Addison. I don't like Addison. I respect her job on the show, but I really don't like her. End of story.

**Week 15**

Bbbbbrrrrrrriiiinnnngggg.

Bbbbbbrrrrrrrriiiinnnnnnggg.

Meredith's phone continued to go off, and she rolled off her bed to pick it up. Her room was a wreck these days. Today she and Cristina and Izzie were going shopping for maternity clothes for her. Her phone time only read 9 am, so even though it was a bit early to call on a morning, she picked it up.

"Hello?" She said groggily, sitting up in bed.

"Hello, Dr. Grey?" said the cheerful voice on the line. It was a little early to be cheerful Meredith decided as she answered, "This is she."

"Good. Dr. Grey, we have your test results from the AFS test."

"I'm sorry?"

"The multiple marker screening you took last week, to see if your babies have any defects."

"Oh, yes. Oh, please tell me the results."

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Izzie knocked on Meredith's door while Cristina looked on.

"Meredith? Are you in there?"

"Meredith?" Cristina yelled as she pushed on the locked door.

"Go away." Came the reply from inside the closed door.

"What's wrong Meredith?" Izzie asked softly.

"We have to go shopping for maternity clothes, now. Before its too late and you have to wear Derek's clothes." Cristina yelled.

"are you going to let us in?" Izzie asked.

"No. Go away." Meredith yelled again.

"Give me your bobby pin." Cristina whispered to Izzie.

"My what?"

"Your bobby pin. I'll just pick the lock."

"That's kind of invading Meredith's personal space."

"Too bad. Give me the bobby pin."

"No!" Izzie said jerking away.

"Got it." Said Cristina as she plucked the small metal pin from Izzie's messy bun.

Bursting into the room, Cristina and Izzie saw Meredith sitting by the bed, leaning her back against it, with one hand on her belly and the other hand holding the phone.

"Meredith?" Izzie said as she flopped down next to Meredith.

"The doctor called." Meredith said with a bitterness in her voice.

"Oh God, are you okay?" Cristina said worridly.

"Yeah. I'm fine. The doctor said that the AFS test I took came back positive."

"What the crap?"

"But, she said that it was probably because I took it at 14 weeks instead of 15. They are going to retest the blood sample and get back to me."

"Mer, I'm sure it will be fine."

"And I couldn't even tell Derek because he has a surgery scheduled right now."

"Meredith. I'm sure its fine. Out of the 4-5 of women who test positive only 10 of them actually have babies with birth defects." Izzie said knowingly.

"What if it is still positive?"

"You cant worry about it, because I'm sure everything will be fine."

"Yeah, I'm sure you're right. But still, they're my babies. I love them, and if something is wrong I will never forgive myself."

"You haven't done anything wrong, you've stayed off your feet some, and you've been eating healthy, you've been taking your vitamins, everything by the book." Cristina commented.

"No. The first weeks, I didn't know I was pregnant. I was drinking, what if I did something to my babies?"

"The first six weeks hardly anyone knows they're pregnant. I'm sure it will be fine." Cristina said on a positive tone in her voice.

Meredith shook her head. "But what if."

"You cant spend your whole damn life thinking about what if. Seriously Meredith. Get your lazy ass off the floor, we're going shopping." Cristina said changing back to her normal tone of voice.

Meredith smiled as Izzie and Cristina held out their hands and helped Meredith up. She was lucky to have such amazing friends.

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Meredith browsed through the many racks of maternity clothes at the chic boutique they had just entered. She was still worried, but the chances of the test staying positive were very slim, or so she was told. She tried to focus on the task at hand, buying chic clothes for the rest of her pregnancy.

"What about these?" IZzie said holding up a pair of designer jeans. "They're cute, and they have that thing for your belly, so you can grow and still wear the jeans. Plus they have lycra, which is always a plus."

Meredith smiled, and held the jeans up to her small, but ever expanding frame. "I think they're cute. Plus, I wear jeans a lot anyway, so I don't want to veer too far away from my usual style."

"What about this?" Cristina said holding up a slinky black dress. It was amazing because when Meredith tried it on, it was fit snuggly through the back and had stretchy material in the bust and the belly so that she could still expand and wear the dress out to dinner.

"You look hot." Izzie said as Meredith showed them the dress.

"If a cow is hot." Meredith said jokingly.

"Seriously, you should get that." Cristina said. "I think that Derek would like that one." She said again with a smile.

Two hours and 2000 dollars later, the girls headed out of the store and down the street to lunch. Meredith had new jeans and tops, as well as a few things to wear out, and some cute tee shirts and a pair of khaki pants. A few skirts and a pair of UGG boots put a finish to her new wardrobe. It was all comfortable things that she would be sure to be able to wear through her whole pregnancy.

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Derek felt his cell phone go off, but he was talking to a patient, and he let it vibrate in his pocket. He adjusted his scrubs, gave the man a quick smile, and stepped out into the hallway. He missed seeing Meredith at work. She had a week of time off, because Chief Webber was mad that the interns were working too much and he was getting in trouble with the state. Walking into the stairwell, he called his voicemail.

One New Voicemail.

"Dr. Sheperd, this is Dr. Warner, Meredith's OBGYN. I had my secretary call her two days ago, because her AFS test was positive." Derek swore that he felt his heart stop. He continued to hold the phone to his ear.

"We retested her blood, and we found that although it looked positive at first, it is now negative. This kind of thing happens all the time if the test is done a little too early. We expect to see you both in a few weeks for your next prenatal appointment. Hope you are doing well."

Derek let out a sigh of relief. Her AFS test came out positive? If Meredith knew, then why hadn't she said anything? This was such an important thing! I mean, what if something had been wrong with the babies? Was she planning on telling him? It was his children too.

BBBBBBRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGG.

Meredith heard the phone ring. She bent down from her place on the couch watching Oprah, and answered.

"Hello?" She said pleasantly.

"Meredith."

"Hey, Derek! What a surprise, I thought you had surgery all day."

"Yeah, well I'm on break. Meredith, I just got a call from Dr. Warner."

"Oh My God. What did she say?"

"Well, she had a lot to say about an AFS test that had come out positive. Why the hell did you not tell me about that? For God's sake Meredith, they're my babies too, and I have every right to know if something could be wrong!"

"I was going to tell you-"

"Its negative now. They retested your blood. Did you not think you could trust me? Was that it? Or did it just "slip your mind"? How could something that important not be told to me? I mean, Meredith, weren't you worried? Because I have some things to say if you weren't worried."

"Derek, shut the hell up and let me explain."

"We'll talk later, my pager is going off." Derek said coldly.

Meredith slumped back down on the couch and cried softly into her pillow. She didn't tell Derek, and now he probably hated her. She knew that she should have said something, but she didn't want him to worry. Of course she was worried, she was worried sick. How could he think that she wasn't? She had a lot of things to say to him when he got back as well.

**DMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

REVIEW! (I know Derek sounded a little mean, but he was worried!) and also, i know it was kinda short, but i tried to upload last night and the computer wouldnt let me, so i got frustrated. lol)


	20. Week 16

**40 Weeks**

Hey! Sorry, it's been a while since I've been able to update. I have a few things to say.

Thanks for being so patient while I've been trying to get things together. It's been a tough summer.

Thanks for the reviews, even when I haven't updated, I promise that they have helped motivate me to update.

For the few haters out there, well, sorry, I'm not going anywhere, so if you don't like my stuff, you can stop reading it.

Please read and review!

A/N: I don't own anything!

**Week 16**

Derek and Meredith were on shaky terms. Meredith had finally pleaded her story to him about not wanting him to worry, and how she was almost too worried to think, and he had accepted her apology, and all was forgiven, but somehow, things didn't seem the way they were before. Derek was a little more hostile, sleeping stiffly, and talking less. Meredith felt bad, but she also wanted to enjoy the time that she had left in the second trimester, which Izzie had informed her, was the most comfortable.

"Mail's here!" Izzie called from downstairs.

Derek and Meredith both hurried from different parts of the house to the small table where Izzie laid the mail every afternoon.

Since it was getting much colder outside, Derek put a fire in the fireplace, and he and Meredith sat in separate chairs as they read through their shares of the mail.

Meredith rested her mail on her ever-growing belly. What used to be a slight bump was growing rapidly, and every day she looked more and more pregnant. Especially on her small frame, she was glad that she had already invested in maternity clothing.

Electric Bill. Water Bill. Letter from Great Aunt Maime (a check!). Free makeover offers at the local mall's cosmetics' counter.

Meredith sighed as she sat the mail down on the end table and relaxed back into her armchair. She intently gazed at Derek who was deeply involved in reading his mail.

Meredith's hand drew to her belly as she felt a flutter. She gasped a little, and Derek looked up for a second, a little worriedly.

She tried to shake off the feeling, assuming that it was probably just hunger. She opened her bag that was sitting on the opposite side of the chair and pulled out a granola bar. She peeled off the shiny wrapper and devoured the blueberry goodness almost whole. Pregnancy was definitely making her eat more. She finished off the bar and waited for a moment.

Meredith felt another flutter. Yet, she really wasn't hungry. It wasn't hunger pangs. Her stomach normally growled, but there was no sound from her belly.

Leaning closer, she placed both hands on her belly, to feel another flutter, followed by another. Sixteen weeks. That's how far along she was, and that's around when some women felt their baby's first kicks. She had two babies, and she was definitely feeling something.

"Derek." Meredith whispered, holding her belly gently, and feeling around.

Derek looked up carefully, so as to not look too interested, but to express some level of concern. He was trying so hard to be nice and forgiving, but he was just very worried about her and the babies. That's what it was. It wasn't that he necessarily was angry that Meredith hadn't told him about the tests, it was that his own father wasn't as involved in his mother's pregnancies, leaving her alone for most of them, like it was some sort of illness. He wanted his sons or daughters to feel like he was involved.

"Derek." Meredith whispered again.

Derek set his newspaper down on the table and walked over. He couldn't place the look on her face, it was like joy with fear and excitement. Kind of like when she had found out she was pregnant.

"I think the babies are kicking!" Meredith laughed.

Derek grew wide-eyed and Meredith continued to giggle as the movement fluttered a bit more.

"Come here." She said softly, pulling Derek's hand in her's.

Carefully, she placed his hand over the area of her belly where she had first felt the kicks. A moment later, a flutter came. It was almost nothing, like a butterfly's wings brushing the tip of her stomach, but it was definitely something.

"Meredith!" Derek exclaimed as Meredith squealed and moved his hand to a better location, further up her belly.

"Wow. That is so amazing." Derek said finally after feeling a few more flutters. "I really am sorry that I snapped at you. I just want to be involved. I want to be a good father."

Meredith nodded. "I know. And, I absolutely hate being mad at you. It drains me faster than anything else."

Derek nodded in agreement. "I can't believe I can feel my children!"

Derek led Meredith to the sofa where she relaxed back into his arms and let him rub her belly for the rest of the night.

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

"I thought you were totally against Derek." Cristina pointed out during lunch break. Meredith was officially allowed back at work,

"Well, I was. But, yesterday afternoon, the babies kicked for the first time!" Meredith squealed.

"It really makes you feel close to it, doesn't it?" Cristina wondered out loud.

"Yeah, it really does. I'm really sorry about…"

"How my baby died too young to be felt."

"Yeah."

"I was going to keep him. Or her."

"You were?"

"Yeah. I was planning on telling Burke after a really good surgery. Sometime when he was incredibly happy. Then, a baby would just be either icing on the cake, or whatever."

"Do you think that you'll ever have kids?"

"Nope."

"Really? After all that? You weren't touched, and in love with your child and all that?"

"Save it for Hallmark." Cristina replied coldly.

Meredith realized how hard this must be for Cristina, talking about Meredith's pregnancy, when her's had failed.

"Well, maybe." Cristina said again, reconsidering her opinion.

"Really?"

"If Burke wants kids, which I know he probably does, I"d be willing to adopt, or maybe give them another try. Possibly."

Meredith grinned, and felt a flutter agree with her.

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

"Izzie, what do we have here?" Bailey said, pulling open the file next to the bed of a young woman.

"Ellen Richardson. Age 28. Eight month's pregnant. In for possible trauma to herself and her baby during a car accident this morning."

"Routine tests?"

"All clear, but the tests for the baby have not been done yet."

"Okay, um, I'll page Dr. Karev in here, and the two of you can work on those, report back to me when they are back from the lab."

"Yes, ma'm."

Dr. Bailey left the room, and left Izzie and Ellen alone to talk.

"So, what brings you to Seattle? It says here, you're from Iowa. We had to get y our chart faxed."

"I'm here to see an old friend. Catch up, maybe rekindle something."

Izzie nodded. "Rekindling is always a rough start. How do you think it will go?"

"Well," she said laughing, "Knowing him, he'll look for sex wherever he can find it, and since I'm willing to give him that, he'll probably come back to me."

"Oh." Izzie said. "Is there anyone I can call for you?"

"Nope. I just called my ex boyfriend. He has the kids for a week or so."

"Oh, really, kids?"

"Yeah, a ten year old girl, a seven year old boy, four year old boy, and a one year old boy."

"And another one on the way?"

"Yup. This one's a girl though."

"Oh." Izzie said, quietly not wanting to comment too much on this girl's unstable life story. She was scared if she said anything too much, that she would say something rude or unnecessary.

"Alex!" Izzie said, relieved when Alex walked through the door to help her.

"Izzie, Ellen?"

"Yeah, wow, Alex, a doctor? That's pretty sexy."

"Ellen is, Ellen from high school?" Izzie asked sounding shocked.

"I bet he talks about me a lot. I was pretty unforgettable." Ellen said boastfully.

"What are you doing in Seattle, Ellen?" Alex asked in a cold voice, picking up her chart. "You're eight months pregnant. Should you be flying?"

"I knew you still cared, so I came back to get you."

"Ellen, we were over eight years ago. When I found out that baby wasn't mine. Eight years is a long time."

"Too long to rekindle anything?" She said seductively.

"Ellen."

"I just thought you would want some good sex."

"You're eight months pregnant, and I have a wonderful fiancée."

"You're engaged?"

"To Izzie."

Izzie's eyebrows raised way high, but she tried to go along with it for Alex's sake.

"Well, Alex. I never thought you would settle down." Said Ellen.

"Things change Ellen. With some people. Apparently not you." Alex retorted coldly.

"All done." Izzie said picking up the test results. "I'm going to take these to the lab." She said so that she could exit.

"If you wait, I'll come with you babe." Alex said quietly.

"Ellen, you are eight months pregnant. You have two kids now. I cant be a dad to kids I don't know. I cant drop my medical career and leave. I cant leave the only woman I have ever loved just because you want someone stable. And this time, you cant tell me that that baby is mine. Because I know it's not. I'm leaving with Izzie, and we won't be back. Dr. Bailey will."

"Five."

"Excuse me?"

"Five kids. Not two."

"Whatever."

"You know Alex, I did love you at some point."

"And I thought I was in love. But now I am for real, and what I felt for you was just attraction. We were supposed to be together. Cheerleader and Football player. Its just not going to happen ever again. We're not in high school. Goodbye Ellen. Please just leave Seattle, and don't come back."

Alex closed the door, and let out a long breath.

"Fiancee?" Izzie laughed. "You came up with that very quickly. You're a good liar"

"Not a total liar."

"What?"

"I don't want it to happen just yet, but I would like to get engaged eventually."

Izzie nodded and gave him a deep kiss on the mouth.

"I'll go get these test results."

"Love you Izzie."

Izzie smiled. "I love you too Alex."

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Okay, please review! I actually updated! Yay me! Haha. Okay, review now!


	21. Week 17

**40 Weeks**

Hey! I'm updating! Yay!

I don't own anything, duh!

So, I've been gone a while, but I think that I will have several chapters up by Friday, so please, please, please REVIEW!

**Week 17**

"Okay, Izzie and Meredith. Get your asses over here." Cristina said impatiently as the women looked through the dresses of brides and bridesmaids. They were there to help Cristina pick out a dress.

"What do you think?" She asked as Meredith and Izzie gave Cristina their full attention. Meredith was looking at a white gown, floor length, off the shoulder, with a low cut heart shaped neck and beading down the back. It also had a light pink sash that scooped low on the hips and tied in the back.

" I would never have pinpointed it for something that you would have picked out." Said Izzie quietly, making a circle around the piece of silk.

"But I love it." She decided as she nodded towards Christina.

Cristina grabbed it off the rack. "Okay, I'll try it on then."

Meredith lowered herself in a chair so as to watch Cristina prance around in her stunning gown in comfort. Her ankles were already swelling just a little bit, but it was still good enough to fit into all her normal shoes. She was in maternity jeans and a sleeveless blouse with ruffles down the front from Liz Lange Maternity Wear. She was happy to be getting out of the house and the hospital. She was going back to the hospital to start working her first twelve-hour shift in a few weeks. She was pretty excited, she missed the drama and the patients and the crappy food.

"Okay, do you like the pink sash?" Cristina asked the girls who were studying the gown as Cristina twirled.

"I really do." Commented Meredith. "Its such a pretty color of pink, almost like a coral, but with less orange. I like it. It's bright and pretty."

"I agree." Said Izzie when Cristina looked at her expecting a comment from her as well.

"You like the color a lot?"

"Yes, definitely." The other girls said in unison.

"Okay, good. That's good. Because that will be the color of the bridesmaids dresses that you will don and walk down the aisle in front of me."

"Are you serious?" Meredith asked, excitedly.

"Are you sure?" Izzie said even more excitedly.

"Yes, I am sure. You are my friends, my best friends. And I want you there with."

"Wait, when are you getting married again?" asked Meredith.

"In eighteen weeks today."

"Hahaha." Meredith started laughing.

"What?"

"I'll be thirty-five weeks pregnant."

"Okay, and you'll still have a month to go?"

"Good point, but is that okay? I'll be huge!"

"Meredith, chill, the seamstress will make sure that everything is okay."

"Really?"

"Of course. Now unzip me. We're getting this dress."

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

"You are definitely showing." George commented as Meredith slid her scrubs over her head.

"Are you going to keep commenting on my expanding size this entire pregnancy?"

"Probably. It's just, when you were working three weeks ago, you were not that big."

"I've been eating a lot as well." Meredith said motioning to her incredibly snug scrubs. "I'm eating for three." She said grinning.

"You're going to have to get some new scrubs before a few more weeks." George exclaimed as she slid into her lab coat.

"George, remember the whole rubbing in the fat thing?"

"Sorry, I was just pointing out."

Meredith sighed and grabbed her files. Being back at work sure was more exhausting than she remembered it being.

She cautiously walked into the hall, avoiding looking back at the people who were glancing at her belly, and then up to her face . She had mostly gotten used to that. Lots of people were coming up to her, asking the babies' genders, and other questions, but she really didn't have that many answers. She was excited to find out in the next few weeks.

"Derek!" Meredith exclaimed as he went around the corner.

"Meredith, you're with me right?" Meredith nodded. She was going to finish up the very end of this twenty week program.

"Yeah. Where are our patients?"

All of a sudden, Meredith heard a clash coming from the waiting room.

"Absolutely not!" Yelled a man. "You will because I said so. It's all your fault in the first place!"

He was yelling at a teenage girl, and she cowered below his 6'8" height.

"Excuse me sir," Derek said, approaching him carefully. "are you Mr. Jackson?"

"Hell yes I am."

"And you must be Cassandra?" Derek said motioning to the teenage girl, who couldn't be more than sixteen.

"Yes." She said as Derek nodded. "We need to run some tests Cassandra, we heard you had a pretty hard fall earlier."

"She's fine. She'll get over it."

"Nonetheless sir, she needs some tests run, just as a precautionary measure, if you would let us have her for a few hours?"

"Whatever." He mumbled.

Derek nodded. "We'll put her in a room downstairs, we'll come find you when the tests have been run."

"I'm going to get a beer, I'll be back in an hour. I expect that these 'tests' have been run."

Derek just took Cassandra by the elbow and led her back to a room to get changed into a hospital gown.

"Hi Cassandra, I'm Derek, and this is Meredith."

Cassandra nodded. "Thanks , sorry about my dad. He just is under a lot of stress."

"It's fine. How old are you Cassandra?"

"You can call me Cassie. I'm fifteen."

Meredith took a seat beside Derek. "How did you fall? You have a pretty nasty bump on your head."

"It's a long story, I'd really not rather get into it. It's not important."

"We probably should know, so that we can try to help you the best way possible, to rule out other things." Meredith prodded slowly.

"If someone is hurting you, you should tell us, we can help you." Said Derek.

"It was just an argument." Said Cassandra.

"With who?" asked Meredith.

"My dad. Who else?"

"What were you arguing about?" Derek asked carefully.

"I'm pregnant."

Meredith's hands immediately drew near her protruding belly, as she clutched it gently. Trying not to let on that she was "protecting" here babies.

"Okay. How far along are you?" Derek continued asking.

"I don't really know. I took one of those home pregnancy kits, a few weeks ago, and it was positive."

"Have you been checked out?" Derek asked.

"No. I told my dad though. He wants me to get an abortion."

"Is that what you want?"

"No. I want to keep my baby. My boyfriend and I planned it."

Derek tried not to look too surprised as he looked at Cassie in a bit of shock. They planned it? They were only fifteen, he and Meredith were questioning their skills as parents as twenty-year olds, and she was only fifteen!

"You planned it?" Meredith asked cautiously.

"Yes. We wanted a baby, because then we could run away together as a family."

Meredith was trying cautiously to comprehend all this. Derek just looked like he was trying not to look confused.

"You got pregnant on purpose and your dad wants you to have an abortion, but you want to keep it, so you got in a fight and he made you hit your head?" Meredith asked, trying to sort it all out.

"He tried to push me down the stairs."

Meredith cringed. This poor girl.

"Well, Cassie, we'll get an OBGYN to come down and check you out and then we'll get some CT scans of you head, sound good?"

Cassandra nodded. Meredith and Derek stepped out into the hall and stood there for a few minutes as they watched the OBGYN examine Cassie through the glass window.

The doctor slowly pulled up Cassie's sweatshirt/hoodie, exposing a rather large pouch of a bump.

"Oh my God Derek. Look, she couldn't have had an abortion now if she had wanted one. She's at least six or seven months along."

"She hid it very well. I feel so bad; that father of hers is a pathetic man."

"Well, at least I know that you'll never be like that."

Derek smiled and stroked Meredith's belly. He took her hand and led her into the linen closet.

"What are you doing? We're at work, we're on a case. That girl is going to be done with the doctor in a few minutes!"

"It will only take a minute babe, I need you."

Meredith smiled and lay down on the extra cot.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Okay, I'm so sorry, but that's all I have time for, I know its not my best by far, but review on what you DID like. Lol!


	22. Week 18

Hey! Sorry, its been forever, it's a little thing called v-a-c-a-t-i-o-n. haha

**40 Weeks**

Sooo, like I've always said, I don't own anything, and read and review! And I know that some of you may be questioning my uh, loyalty to the story haha, but I PROMISE I will finish it! Hehe. We are almost ½ way through!

**Week 18**

Meredith sat in the fluffy chair in the living room of the house in Seattle. She put her legs up on the stool that matched the chair, in a deep scarlet fabric. She rubbed her belly gently as she spread lotion onto her ever-growing bump. She leaned back as she felt aching in the lower part of her belly.

"Meredith, how long have you been sitting there?" George asked as he plopped down beside her.

"Forty-five minutes at the most. My belly just aches really badly."

"Where?" George asked, zapping into doctor mode.

"Lower part of my belly."

"I bet its just your uterus."

"My what?"

"Uterus. You know-"

"I know what a uterus is George. Do you really feel comfortable discussing my uterus?"

"Whose uterus?" Izzie said coming in looking incredibly tired.

"Meredith's uterus is stretching and giving her discomfort in her lower belly."

"Why are we discussing my uterus?" Meredith said, almost irritated.

"You had no problem asking me to buy your tampons." George pointed out.

"And have you had to buy them for five months? No. Because Meredith is pregnant, so I've just been buying my own." Izzie countered.

"Okay. Stop it guys. I have to rest, I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow morning." Meredith said quietly, but with force.

"Oooh, doctor's appointment. You're 18 weeks pregnant. You can find out the sex!" Izzie said excitedly.

"Oh Meredith, what do you want?" asked George.

"Honestly, I just want healthy babies."

"But if you could choose…" Izzie said.

"I don't know. I don't know if we're even going to find out tomorrow. We may just wait until they are born."

"Not a good idea." George said.

"And why is that?" Meredith said giving him a look. "Have you ever had a baby George?"

"Well no, but I do know that Izzie wants to help do the nursery. You need to have a baby shower. People want to know. You have to pick out names."

"I don't know. I have to talk to Derek about it."

"Well, promise you'll think about it?" Izzie asked.

"I promise. What's with the two of you teaming up against me lately?" Meredith laughed.

"Let's go out for lunch. My treat." George asked. Meredith and Izzie looked at each other and nodded.

"Anything where it's someone else's treat." Izzie joked.

Meredith hopped up from her chair, and fell back. An alarmed look crossed Izzie and George's faces as they looked at Meredith.

"You okay?" George asked, helping her up.

"I'm okay. I just got really dizzy there for a second. My doctor did tell me not to hop up too fast from sitting or laying down. Something to do with the circulation in my lower body."

Izzie nodded, and walked arm in arm with Meredith as they grabbed their jackets and headed out the door.

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

"Meredith, how are you doing?" Preston asked as he walked by Meredith sitting on a bench in the maternity ward.

"I'm great Dr. Burke, I'm waiting on Derek, we have an appointment in a few minutes."

Preston sat down on the bench beside her.

"How are the babies doing?"

"They're doing great. We have to decide whether we're going to find out the gender today. I was asleep when Derek got home from work last night, and he left after me this morning, so I haven't seen him lately."

"Well, I just saw him coming out of OR 8, he had to check up on a surgery, and he said he would be down here soon."

"Well, thank you Preston. I like it when you keep tabs on Derek. You are quite useful." Meredith said with a laugh.

"Anytime."

"Oooh." Meredith jolted as the babies kicked her hard enough for the skin on her belly to tighten even more.

"Kicking?"

Meredith nodded.

"Do you mind if i…?"

"Not at all Preston, you're practically family." Meredith said with a smile.

Burke put his hand on the place where he had seen the foot kick. He waited a moment, and another baby kicked his hand incredibly hard.

"That's amazing." Burke said as Meredith giggled at the expression on his face. It was much like the expression Derek had the first time he had felt the flutters. These were not flutters anymore, these babies were kicking. And they were very active.

"Isn't it though?" Derek asked as he leaned in the doorway smiling. "I could feel them kick all day."

Burke laughed. "Well, hopefully, in a few years, I'll be able to feel your baby kick, Preston." Derek grinned.

Burke gave Meredith and Derek huge grins and then proceeded to gather his files and hurry off to a page.

"Hey babe." Derek smiled as he kissed Meredith deeply on the mouth.

"Hey Derek. I missed you."

"I missed you too. Even with this program we're on, it sucks when I get special calls. I hate spending time away from you and the babies."

Meredith smiled and rested her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her. He patted her belly, and she looked into his eyes lovingly.

"Speaking of the babies, we have to decide if we want to know the gender today…"

"Hmm. What do you think we should do? I mean, if we go ahead and find out, then we can tell people, and pick out names accordingly. It may be less stressful…"

"Okay then. We'll find out their genders today."

"mmm. Sounds good babe."

"Meredith Grey?" The nurse called as Derek and Meredith were interrupted from their canoodling to answer their appointment.

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

"Well Meredith," Dr. Warner started. "You're measuring quite normal. I wouldn't expect you to get a few pounds heavier by the end of the month. Then you'll really start packing it on come the 3rd trimester. Keep up the exercise, and you'll be able to return to a normal weight post birth."

Meredith nodded, relieved. She was a little worried about the post-baby getting back into shape deal.

"Okay, the babies are measuring in well. There's Baby A, and there's Baby B." She pointed out on the monitor as Derek squeezed Meredith's hand for joy.

"They're beautiful." He commented.

"Everything appears to be normal. Now, I can tell the sexes, would you like to know?"

Derek looked back at Meredith for reassurance, to make sure that she was sure about the whole thing.

Nodding at Dr. Warner, she proceeded to point to each baby on the monitor.

"Okay, Derek, and Meredith, Baby A looks like a boy."

Meredith squealed. Derek squeezed her hand and kissed her face.

"As you can hear, that is Baby A's heartbeat." Dr. Warner added.

"As for Baby B, it is also a boy."

Meredith gave Derek a huge grin. 2 little boys. 2 little angels for them to love and adore. And now they could start picking out names!

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Izzie and George stood outside the Maternity ward waiting for Derek and Meredith.

As the walked out hand in hand, they were bombarded with questions from the two eager friends.

"Okay, they are healthy. And they are healthy little boys." Meredith said with a huge grin as she hugged Izzie and George.

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Okay, Kinda short, but I got the main point that I wanted to accomplish across! So you've obviously read, so now you just have to review!


	23. Week 19

40 Weeks

Okay. So I will spare you the paragraph of apologies, because for the most part, I know some of you are kinda mad that its been so long. I am SORRY. Lots of stuff has been going on, and then my computer broke, and I just got it back two weeks ago. So, I will TRY to be more efficient. But I am still keeping my promise to see this story through to the end.

3

Week 19

"Blue?" asked Izzie as she tugged on her jean leg. These skinny jeans sucked, they kept getting caught in her shoes.

"Hmmm. I don't think so. I don't want the whole boy thing to be too overwhelming, with blue everything. I'm going to get so many blue baby clothes and everything as it is." Meredith replied as she rubbed her belly walking along.

"Green?" proposed George as he walked down the paint aisle in the hardware store, putting his hands on every item he saw.

"Hmm. That may work. I don't know." Meredith said as she perused the next aisle over. "I don't know what theme we're going to use yet though.." Izzie and George heard her voice faintly from the next aisle.

"George! Do you have to touch every single thing?!" Izzie whispered loudly as she slapped his hand down from the furry carpet samples.

"Well, excuse me for living." George muttered as he joined Meredith in the next aisle.

"What theme were you thinking?" George asked Meredith as she picked up some paint samples and placed them in the pocket of her Balenciaga hobo bag.

"I was thinking, I don't want a theme."

"WHAT?! DON'T WANT A THEME? IT'S A NURSERY. NURSERIES HAVE THEMES!" yelled Izzie as she joined the two friends.

"I think that people who have a circus theme, or a alphabet theme, or whatever. I mean, the kids are just kids, and they don't care. I don't remember what my nursery looked like! But I do want to redo that room next to mine and Derek's. You know, make it into a cute little place for the babies."

"I suppose I can accept that." Izzie said as she put her arms around George and Meredith's shoulders.

"When are we going shopping for these babies?"

"I was thinking…today." Meredith said with a smile. "You know, get a little shopping done."

"Yay!" Izzie giggled as she patted Meredith's stomach. "You babies are making me verryy happy!" she said.

"You in, George?" asked Meredith as she and Izzie walked out of the store, leaving a George stroking the shiny hammers at the counter.

"I'll catch up with you two later. Have fun. Shop til you drop, or whatever it is they say."

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"Bundles of Joy. This is the hippest and most expensive baby store and chic maternity ware place in Seattle." Izzie said as she and Meredith stood outside the store with its bright lights. It was getting darker earlier and the lights were shining inside the store despite the sunset outside.

DING. The door chimed as the two women walked into the store. An over-friendly saleswoman walked over and offered her assistance.

"No thanks, we're just looking." Meredith replied.

The women looked around the store for over an hour. Unfortunately, the pesky sales woman would not leave them alone.

"Are you SURE you don't need help?"

"You know, I know another woman with twin boys."  
"You are quite big for nineteen weeks, maybe I could interest you in some of our maternity clothes?"

Were all they heard for an hour.

Meredith finally decided that the theme of the nursery would be just a mint green color with accents in pale blue and yellow.

They saw two white cribs that Meredith really liked, but she decided not to get them today, as how she and Izzie had a small convertible and so much space on their hands.

However, she did pick up some striped crib sheets, and a few stuffed animals.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Okay, I'm sorry, this is all I can do tonight, but there's not much to say for 19 weeks, and it was witty, and it IS an update! SO REVIEW!!!!!


	24. Week 20

Alright. I know. Its been forever. And I do apologize. But here's an update, enjoy and REVIEW! 3

(I do not own anything!!! All characters belong to Shonda Rhimes.)

Week 20

"Halfway there." Meredith mumbled as she fumbled to put her scrubs on. Her belly definitely protruded now, and she was just thankful that her job required tennis shoes, because no other shoes were longer comfortable.

Derek, in all of his hotness, walked out of the bathroom, cleanly and looking sharp. Meredith glared at him. Dammit, why did Derek get to look great when she couldn't look anywhere near okay?

"Good morning beautiful." He said charmingly as he slid two arms around her belly and kissed her on the mouth.

"Good morning." She mumbled back. It was so hard to be unhappy with herself when he was being so friendly and pleasant.

"Good morning, good morning, good morning !" Izzie sang as she passed by the open door that was Meredith and Derek's bedroom.

"Why so cheery?" Derek asked with a smile to the singing Izzie.

"No reason. I just love my life."

"Alex." Derek and Meredith said at the same time.

"Well, I guess he's pretty great too." She said with a grin as she zipped up her jacket.

"And where are you going on your day off?" asked Meredith.

"Oh you know, just going to help Alex screw."

Derek let out a hmphh and a funny cough.

"I meant he's building some more bookshelves and I'm going to help him with the screws because he's not too good with a drill."

Meredith started giggling.

"I didn't say I was screwing him Meredith." Izzie said with a grin at her friend's snickers.

"Oh its not that Izzie. Well, I mean obviously it is, but" Meredith replied as she stepped into the hallway.

Izzie gave her a questioning look.

"I just didn't know that Alex knew how to read, that's all."

Izzie smiled and playfully smacked her arm as she continued down the hallway. Halfway down, George stuck his head out the door. "And where are you going?" He asked Izzie.

"To drill Alex!" yelled Meredith from down the hall.

George gave a knowing nod and shut his door back.

"Thanks Meredith!" Izzie said sarcastically as she started down the stairs.

"Anytime. Call me if you need some materials to teach Alex to read. I mean, if you have time when you're not…using power tools…and…" it would have continued if Meredith had not started laughing.

"Goodbye Meredith!" Izzie said with a laugh as the front door shut behind her.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"Meredith. You're twenty minutes late." Bailey barked as Meredith joined Cristina and George during rounds.

"I'm so-"

"O'Malley, could you give us the update on the patient we're about to see."

"Eliza Isaac. Age twenty-three. Has several heart conditions, and is back for another open-heart surgery. Also thirty-five weeks pregnant."

"That can't be great with the stress of a baby on her heart." Cristina remarked.

"Lets not say that to her." Bailey commented as they opened the door to the in-patient room. "Actually, while I'm thinking about it, George, you and Meredith take this case, I'm going to continue rounds with Yang."

Cristina shot a look of despair to Meredith as she followed Bailey down the hall and around the corner.

"Ready or not." said George as he and Meredith walked into the room. "Good morning Mrs. Isaac." George said as he walked over to the bed to take her vitals.

Miss Isaac was dressed very chic-ly in a fitted tank band tee and black sweater with a slim jean.

"Miss Isaac. Miss. Call me Miss." She said with a sigh as she lay her head onto the pillow behind her. Her pregnant belly was rather large and her hands rested there because there was simply no where else to set them.

"I'm sorry Miss Isaac."

"Actually, you know what? Call me Eliza. I'm twenty-two years old. I don't have to be called anything fancy. I'm young."

"Okay Eliza." George said with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

"As well as can be expected. I wish that the baby would come soon. And I don't know. I want all of this to be finished so that I can move back home to Minnesota and raise my son."

"Well, that will happen soon. Let me just run and get your lab results from yesterday, and I'll be back. Meredith will stay with you."

Eliza nodded and gave Meredith a quick smile.

"Mind if I pull up a chair?" asked Meredith as the door shut behind her.

"Not at all. How far along are you?" asked Eliza as Meredith lowered herself down into the chair.

"Twenty weeks today. Twins. It's twin boys." Meredith said as she smoothed her top over her belly so that it was not exposed.

"Twins. Wow. I definitely could not handle that. I guess you know how far along I am."

"Thirty-five weeks, right?"

"Thirty five long weeks." Eliza said with a laugh. "He's great though. My son. I love him already. I'm sure you're wondering how I could possibly be in this situation."

Meredith was used to this. A lot of times patients just wanted someone to talk to.

"Well, if you want to tell me, or talk about it, I'll listen." Meredith said wisely. She didn't want to be in a situation where she was actually asking the patient for information about their personal life outside of their physical health.

"He was wonderful. I met him in college, this year, and he was wonderful. He doesn't know I'm pregnant though."

"You're having his baby, and you haven't told him yet?"

"Well, I was going to. But he's that kind of guy, you know?"

"What kind of guy?" Meredith asked with an inquisitive look.

"That guy. You know. A party boy. Sweet, and nice, and funny, but he likes his party life. He loves girls, and his friends. He never cheated on me when we were together but he seems like he loves that life. And I didn't want to spoil it for him.""How do you know that he wouldn't love to have a baby? Why did you break up?" Meredith asked hopefully. Hoping that he wasn't such a bad guy after all.

"Well, I found out I was pregnant. Then I just stopped returning his calls, and I avoided him on the quad, and I don't know, dropped the classes we had together. I didn't want him to hate me.""You know, it's half his. Half his child, half his "fault" or half his blessing. It takes two. You know that."

"I know. I just love him so much that I didn't want to spoil it. That perfect love. Spoiled seemed so desolate and I'm lost without him but I would rather leave before he leaves me."

"How do you know he would leave you? I have a feeling he's a better guy than you give him credit for. You're having a baby after all, that's a big deal. You need him."

"I know." Said Eliza, her voice cracking.

Meredith saw George coming down the hall, and quickly said, "If you want me to do anything, call anyone," she paused, "Let me know, okay? I'd be completely happy to do that for you."

George came bursting through the door.

"You alright?" Meredith asked.

"Oh yeah. Totally fine. Eliza, your surgery is scheduled for tomorrow afternoon."

"Okay. I'll be ready then. If you don't mind, I think I'm going to take a nap now."

"Sure, absolutely. I'll be back to check on you later." said George as he gathered his files to leave.

George headed out the door followed by Meredith. Meredith heard Eliza calling her and turned back.

"Oh, and Meredith? Would you mind making a call for me?" Eliza said with a smile.

Meredith nodded. "Absolutely."

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

"Spongebob Squarepants, Spongebob Squarepants, Spongebob SQUAREPANTS! Duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh. Yeahhhh." Sang George.

"George? Yeah, Hi." Said Derek as he walked by the living room.

"Yes?"

"It's three o clock in the morning. You're watching Spongebob Squarepants. In your Spongebob boxers. On my couch. Eating Reeses Puffs out of the box."

"I am indeed. I have the day off, I had a hard night, and I'm living the life." George replied as he put his hand down to reach for the Oreos.

"Triple stuffed." George said proudly.

"Oooh can I join you?" Derek asked with a grin.

George pushed the Cheez-Its and gummy bears aside to make room for Derek on top of his Scooby Doo pillow.

"Thanks man."MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Twelve hours later.

Meredith paced.

Meredith paced up and down outside the OR. A man, Patrick had just shown up for Eliza. Meredith had called the day before, and he had rushed across the country from Minneapolis just to see her. She had mentioned that Eliza was pregnant but she didn't say how far along she was. Now, she waited outside the crowded OR for word of Eliza to bring back to Patrick.

Burke sighed.

Burke sighed a long sigh as he looked over the body that once held Eliza Isaac. She had died. Too many heart surgeries. They had taken her off the machines and tried to let her heart beat for itself. It failed miserably. Burke felt so bad. It wasn't his fault, and there was nothing he could do. They did it all. Every way to revive her. He covered her with the sheet and stared into the mirror above the sink. He pushed his hands against the sink and then rubbed his face. This day was not going to look up after this.

Cristina stared.

Cristina stared at Burke from the window where she had sat and watched the surgery unfold. She stared at his harsh looking face as he covered up the girl that had not meant anything to her. However, the thought of her short life made Cristina feel as though she should crawl up and mope herself. She was not happy with the feeling of being so lucky to be alive. It wasn't that she was not grateful for her life, but everytime she realized how lucky she was, something bad seemed to happen. It just wasn't a good idea.

Bailey held.

Bailey held back the tears as she cradled a small baby boy in her arms. "In case anything happens, I've always wanted my baby to be named Patrick Morrison Isaac. Morris for short. Just in case." Bailey had just nodded and smiled, not thinking that she would unexpectedly die, and that Bailey would be left alone to fill out a birth certificate for the same Morris that she was holding in her arms.

Patrick cried.

He sat there in Meredith's arms as he sobbed for Eliza. And for Morris. And for not knowing. He sobbed for all the great things that had happened, and the things that he was gypped out of after Eliza's death. He cried for the things that he didn't know about his very uncertain future now. How was he supposed to raise a baby without her? How was he supposed to love the son that was born on the day that she died? He cried because she did not know how he had changed. Before he was a party boy, but he was now a man, with a job, and a career path set up. He had an apartment, and a future. And a baby?

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Meredith crawled into her bed late that night, still reeling with thoughts of Eliza, and Patrick. Thoughts of how lucky she was to have Derek, which she had no problem expressing to him when he crawled into bed later…

More to come soon. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.


End file.
